Over My Head
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: 6th yearAU.Draco over-hears Ron&Hermione' discussion involving Harry's abusive relatives,the Dursley's,on the train ride to Hogwarts & is filled with a sudden desire to protect the Golden Boy.Oh, & he also plays matchmaker in there somewhere. Pairs:D/H,R/Hr,&eventual,SS/RL
1. Switching sides

**Title:** Over My Head

**Summary:** 6th over-hears Ron&amp;Hermione' discussion  
involving Harry's abusive relatives,the Dursley's,on the train ride to  
Hogwarts &amp; is filled with a sudden desire to protect the Golden  
, &amp; he also plays matchmaker in there somewhere.

**Warnings/Other genres:** Alternate Universe, Dominant/Submissive, Protective!Draco,  
Abused!Harry, a Good!Snape later on, good Slytherins, Blaise Zabini bashing &amp; Very light Dumbledore  
bashing, I promise. I personally love and adore Dumbledore, but it fit  
with my storyline.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm just  
borrowing the characters for fun.

**A/N:**There will be no porn in this story, but Draco is the dominant  
partner just in case you're all wondering. Also, I have a beta chibicheurubo5 from AO3. Thank you so much. It really is appreciated!

**Main Pairings:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron  
Weasley, &amp; eventual Remus Lupin/Severus Snape

**Doms**

Draco

Hermione

Severus

**Subs**

Harry

Ron

Remus

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,815

**Chapter One:** Switching Sides

Draco was all set for another round of 'Making Fun Of Potter, the  
Weasel, and the Mudlood,' but the sound of Granger and Weasels' voices  
talking about Potter with concerned voices inside the compartment,  
made him pause and hover, over hearing. And since they were talking  
about Potter, their Golden Boy probably wasn't them, he assumed.

Potter must've gone to use the loo or something. Too bad too. He was  
really looking forward to getting under Potter's skin for being a part  
of why his father was sent to Azkaban. His curiosity getting the  
better of him, Draco pressed his ear up against the compartment door  
to hear better, hoping that the other annoying two inside will reveal  
something that he could use against the annoying prat .

'I can't believe Dumbledore still makes Harry continue to live with  
those awful relatives of his. Did you notice how thin and pale he was?  
They probably tried to starve him to death. The bastards!"

"Language, Ron. I know, but the Dursley's are his only living  
relatives and he needs the wards around their home for his own  
protection," the Mudblood tried to reason with the red head. He  
snorted, then frowned.

"What good are the wards if the Dursley's take care of Voldemort's job  
for him first? Doesn't Dumbledore ever think of that?" The Weasel  
snapped. Draco winced at the sound of his father's master name.

'And wait! Potter's own relatives were trying to starve him to death?'

That revelation completely destroyed Draco's image of Potter living  
like the perfect spoiled prat that he always thought Dumbledore's  
Golden Boy was. Perhaps he had been mistaken all along. And he  
should've realized it long ago too. Potter had always been rather  
small and thin for a boy his age. And he had known that the relatives  
he was living with were muggle since their third year when he over  
heard Professor' McGonagall and Dumbledore talking about them once at  
Hogwarts.

And now that he thought about it, he had heard bitterness in  
Gryffindor's head of house every time she mentioned once of the  
Dursley's names, especially Vernon Dursley, who must've been Harry's  
uncle. He should've paid better attention then and maybe things might  
of been different. He may not have been friends with Potter per say,  
but maybe they could've been more civil to each other for the past  
three years at least.

He suddenly felt his blood boil with the image of a starving Harry  
Potter laying in a room somewhere hungry. It wasn't right. He may not  
like Potter, but he did respect him in a way for taking on Voldemort.  
The monster was mad, but he would've never admit out loud . Now that  
his father was in Azkaban, he now the Malfoy Matriarch. And his first  
order of business was to make sure the Potter never had to go back to  
those awful muggles again. But first he knew he must put they're past  
as rivals behind them, which he knew was going to be easier said then  
done.

Potter by himself might have been easier to get along with, but he  
knew that befriending Potter would mean having to befriend the  
Mudblood and the Weasel as well. And that he really wasn't looking  
forward to doing. But if he wanted to change the way things were with  
Potter, he knew he didn't have much of a choice.

'Well, there's no time like the present,' he thought, taking a deep  
breath, and knocked instead of just barging in.

It went quiet on the other side, and he heard one of Potter's friend'  
get up to answer the door.

The door opened a few seconds later, revealing Granger, who's brown  
eyes widened with shock when she saw that it was him.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" she asked in suspicious tone and he  
couldn't really blame her for that, considering he'd never knocked  
before.

"May I come in, Granger?" He saw both Granger and Wesley's disbelief  
written clearly on their faces and had to suppress a smirk. "What, I  
can't be polite?"

"You're never polite to us, Malfoy. What are you up to?"

Draco held his head up high and proud, as he asked smugly "If I was up  
to something unpleasant, I wouldn't have bothered to knock now would  
I, Mud...Granger?"

Granger's mouth fell open, stunned that he managed to hold back that  
insult. And he wondered for a moment if she was going to hit him for  
almost calling her a mu...that word. He fought the urge to flinch and  
take a step back as she looked him up and down as if sizing him up and  
must've come to the conclusion that he indeed meant no harm, and  
opened the door all the stepping aside, to allow him to enter. He made  
his way to the seat facing Weasley, hearing her close the door behind  
them, and he waited for her to take a seat next to Ron, who reached  
for her hand, holding it gently in his own, as she sat down beside  
him.

"We still don't trust you fer..." Granger elbowed her obvious  
boyfriend in the gut to cut him off and the Weasley glared at her  
briefly before turning his attention back to him and continued, "I'm  
mean, Malfoy, but we'll hear what you have to say."

Draco nodded and tried to explain that he was fed up with the way  
things were between them and that he hoped to befriend Potter this  
year and he wanted their blessing for that.

After he made his request, Granger gave her answer first, "I must  
admit, I never thought you'd be the first to try and end this rivalry  
between the two of you, and by extension us, but I'm glad one of you  
has finally come to your senses. Of course you have my blessing  
M...Draco. But be fair warned, if you betray Harry, you betray us, and  
we'll do all we can to make the rest of your life hell. Understood?"

Nodding, Draco looked at Ron, who was still glaring at him  
suspiciously, but nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Crystal. Now, since we're such good friends now. Tell me more about  
these relatives of Pot...Harry's. They sound like the most horrible  
sort of muggles imaginable. I apologize, but I sort of over-heard the  
two of you talking about them just now."

"I knew it! You only want us to give you information that you can use  
to torture him with this year. Well I'll have you..."

"Relax, Weas...I mean, Ron. It's the complete opposite I assure you.  
You want to protect him from those foul muggles? Well, I'm your only  
hope. I just want to help."

Ron narrowed his eyes, and began to object again, when Granger  
interrupted, "No. He's right. Ron. You know as well as I do how  
powerful his family is."

"You mean was. His father was sent to Azkaban remember?"

"Yes, but now that means Draco is now the Malfoy Patriarch and he has  
a chance to redeem his family name by joining our side, the light  
side, and helping Harry. Everyone deserves a second chance Ron, even  
him."

Ron seemed to be considering what she said before sighing and nodded.

"Okay, okay, you both win. Geez, you never let me get the last word in!"

Granger smiled at the red head affectionately and moved in closer to  
press their mouths together, when the compartment door burst open, and  
he turned his head sharply to see Pot...Harry standing in front of the  
door way, looking defensive, and livid, and was pointing his wand  
warningly down at him.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here with my friends, Malfoy? I  
swear if you've called 'Mione that awful word again!"

Not that Potter's wand pointed directly down at him scared him to  
death, because it did. He knew how powerful Potter's magic was, having  
been on the receiving end of it many times, but this time he wasn't  
going to cower. If he wanted to protect the Gryffindor, he was going  
to have to prove that he could first.

"Draco," he simply said, which seemed to confuse Harry for a moment.

"What?"

"My names, Draco," he repeated, getting up from the couch and moved  
closer to the green eyed Gryffindor. Now that he was up close, he saw  
what Ron had been talking about earlier before he entered the  
compartment. It only infuriated him even more. He swore that if he  
ever got his hands on those pathetic muggles,, he'll make them suffer  
personally. "And you're, Harry."

Harry blinked his eyes in disbelief, before looking down at his  
friends, who both gave him small smiles and nods. The raven haired  
teen slowly lowered his wand, but still looked on guard, which he had  
every right to be.

"Okay, what'd I miss? I go to the bathroom and come back finding my  
enemy and friends acting all civil to each other."

He smiled at Harry, trying to appear as none threatening as he could.

"That's because I don't wish to be your enemy any longer, Harry. I've  
changed. Can't we just start over? I think this childish rivalry  
between us and our respective houses have gone on long enough don't  
you? " He questioned seriously, holding out his hand to Potter, who  
looked down at it in surprise, which was better than the outrage he  
was expecting to see. "I'm, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked back up at him, staring into his eyes, as if trying to  
search for any other motives in them, and must've come to the  
conclusion that there wasn't because he placed his hand in his own,  
and Draco couldn't help but notice how small, bony delicate it felt  
compared to his own. He now knew that the teen in front of him has  
been horrifyingly malnourished. He gritted his teeth.

'Those bloody muggles are going to get what's coming to them  
eventually,' he silently vowed.

Harry smiled at him, those mesmerizing green eyes of his sparkling a  
little, and his breath was taken away. Despite being small and thin,  
there was no doubt Harry Potter was beautiful.

"Hi, Draco! I'm Harry Potter, but you can call me, Harry."

Draco couldn't help but smile a little back, "It's a pleasure to meet  
you, Harry. Friends?"

"For now," Harry answered, still sounding a little uncertain.

He sighed, "Fair enough."

**TBC**

**A/N: **This is going to be my first multi chapter Harry Potter fic, so I'm not expecting it to be perfect. But I would love to know what you all thought none-the-less!


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter wordcount:**1,932

**Chapter Two:** The sorting ceremony

When Draco and his new, he wouldn't exactly call them friends just  
yet, except for Harry that is. Granger and Weasley were more allies  
now, he supposed than friends. Anyway, they made their way off the  
train together; he couldn't help but notice the stares from the other  
students, some with surprise and curiosity, and glares at him of  
betrayal from his own fellow Slytherins, especially Pansy and Blaise.  
He made his way over to them to try and explain when he spotted his  
old friends, but Pansy shook her head in disappointment at him, before  
storming over to one of the carriages that were taking them to  
Hogwarts Castle.

Blaise was just staring at him like he was looking at a stranger or something.

"Blaise, please! Just hear me out," he pleaded, coming closer to him.

"You blood traitor! I'm sure your new friends will let you share their  
carriage with them." With that a livid Blaise, stormed away.

He felt Potter come to stand next to them. "Ignore them, Draco. I'm  
sure it'll just take time..." Draco shook head solemnly, interrupting  
him.

"No! Those two will never understand why I betrayed them to be with  
you. It's hopeless! I can only hope that the rest of the Slytherins  
will be more understanding. I know it will take time though. I'm not  
expecting house unity overnight. I'm not a fool." He saw Potter stare  
at him with mixture shock and gratefulness, like he was seeing him in  
a whole new light. He then followed Harry back over to Granger and  
Weasley, whom were looking at him equally shocked expressions, but it  
was mixed with pity more than gratefulness.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Granger said, sounding as if she actually meant  
it. He smiled a little at her. They were now staring at him stunned.

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's just get in the carriage shall we. Hagrid's holding the  
door to that one open for us," Weasley said, going over to where  
Hagrid was standing by a near carriage, and smiling down at them, but  
then frowned when he noticed him between them.

"What's he doing here?" the giant asked with concern. At least it  
wasn't suspicion, Draco thought hopefully. He really didn't like the  
Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but he was obviously important to  
Harry for some reason he couldn't father, so he supposed he'd have to  
try and be a bit nicer to him from now, even if that meant just not  
saying anything to him.

"Let's just say, "I think he's turning over a new leaf this year." He  
really isn't that bad when he's not trying to impress his fellow  
Slytherins," Granger said, defending him.

Hagrid looked down at him with surprise as well as suspicion again.  
"Are you sure you can trust him?"

Harry shook his head, urging Draco on the train, before he lost his  
cool, and did something foolish, like insult the giant.

"Really, Hagrid! It's fine. I think he's trying to change. And for the better.

He wants to unite the houses this year. That's obviously why he's not  
trying to hide our new friendship from everyone like I thought he  
would at first."

Hagrid looked stunned. "You and Malfoy are friends? I honestly never  
thought I'd see the day."

Harry smiled, taking Draco's breath away once again, and then climbed  
the rest of the way in the carriage, letting Harry have a moment or  
two alone with the giant.

'You should smile more often. You're beautiful when you smile, 'he  
thought blissfully, not caring if anyone noticed he was currently  
staring at his ex-nemesis as he climbed into the carriage like a  
love-struck fool. He had to force himself to look away, and his eyes  
caught Granger's, who was giving him a knowing look, and slight smile,  
then a nod of approval, before going back to a book she was reading.  
He wondered what she was going on about. Had she noticed his staring  
at, Harry? He frowned, shaking his head slightly at himself in  
disappointment for being so careless by not covering his emotions with  
his famous Malfoy mask.

"You shouldn't do that. Harry appreciates honesty above all else. You  
shouldn't try to hide your true feelings from him if you want to gain  
his trust sooner rather later," Granger advised. He looked away,  
blushing.

"What are you on about, Herms?" Weasley questioned his girlfriend, who  
shook her head at him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing, Ron! Forget it," she said, and distracted the red head by  
kissing him again. He had to look away, but instead of feeling disgust  
at the sight, he felt jealous that they could be so open with their  
relationship. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be able to hold Harry and  
kiss him like that.

He wondered when his feelings of wanting to protect Harry from only  
the Dursley's changed to wanting to protect him from not only them,  
but Voldemort, and the world as well, but came to the conclusion that  
it didn't matter. He felt what he felt. And he decided that he was  
going to try and follow Granger's advice and not try to hide his true  
feelings from Harry, hoping against hope that the gorgeous  
raven-haired teen could eventually feel the same way about him.

He was shaken from his thoughts, when he felt Harry sit on the seat  
besides him, and Hagrid closed the door, waving goodbye to them.

"It's good to see you and Ron haven't tried to kill each other yet,"  
Harry complimented, as he relaxed next him.

Weasley shrugged his shoulders. "He's really not that bad when he's  
being quiet and acting all girly."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, shooting Weasley a warning glare. "Say that again  
Weasley and I'll show you just how not 'girly' I really am."

Weasley rolled his eyes, and gazed challengingly at him, but was  
better than the hostility he was expecting to see. "Sure, whatever Girly!"

Draco clenched his fists annoyingly at his sides, but somehow managed  
to force himself to stop from kissing Harry to prove to the weasel  
that he was not girly. Just who did the red head think he was anyway?

There was silence the rest of the way to Hogwarts, which suited Draco  
just fine. Silence he could handle, even if it meant getting the  
occasional suspicious and 'I still don't trust you completely yet'  
glare from Weasley.

Now back at Hogwarts and the entranceway to the great hall. Draco  
took a deep breath, bracing himself for the hostility he knew he was  
to face from his house, when he felt Harry's hand give his a slight  
reassuring squeeze, and he blinked in surprise, as he gazed down at  
their conjoined hands in shock, but appreciated Harry's trying to  
comfort him nevertheless.

"You can always sit with us you know," Harry said, as he withdrew his  
hand. Draco had to resist the urge to grab the smaller hand back, and  
hold it tightly in his own, as they made the rest of the way into the  
Great Hall, but he knew that would just make things even more heated  
between their houses then they already were, so he managed to hold  
himself back.

"Perhaps some other time, I appreciate the invitation though," he  
simply replied as they made their way inside, Weasley and Granger  
following behind them, holding hands of course.

He made his way over to his house, but word of his said betrayal  
must've already spread, because not a single member of his house would  
let him sit next them. They were obviously openly shunning him. He  
looked over at the head table in the front, and saw a bit of sympathy  
from his god father Severus Snape, but his head of house quickly looked away  
before anyone else could see it.

He sighed. Perhaps he could sit with Harry until things calmed down a  
bit. Squaring his shoulders, and sending his fellow Slytherins a  
sneer worthy of a Malfoy, he made his way over to the Gryffindor table, until he was  
standing in front of Harry, and stared down at him apologetically.  
Harry smiled and nodded at the empty seat beside him. Draco just  
somehow knew that Harry must've known that his Slytherins couldn't be  
trusted to welcome him back with open arms, and had saved the chair  
for him just in case. He smiled a little down at him, as he perched  
himself down next to his ex-rival, ignoring the uproar it caused,  
mostly from both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

What a surprise!

Finally it was Weasley, surprisingly, who suddenly lost his famous temper, and rose  
to his feet, glaring down the table at his fellow Gryffindor's'.

"Yes, yes, I know! As you've probably noticed, Malfoy, yes, that's  
right, Draco Malfoy is sitting with us Gryffindor's. He probably will  
be for the rest of the year too, so I highly suggest you all get used  
to him. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I'm willing  
to work past them, since he is. And well, as my Hermy pointed out to  
me earlier on the way here, everyone deserves a second chance, even  
him." After he was done defending him, Weasley promptly sat back down,  
looking quite frustrated. When the sorting of the first years started.

He then turned his head away from the red head to look at Granger. He  
had seen her face go beet red from the side when Weasley called her  
'my Hermy' and he couldn't help but smirk at her as he mouthed,  
'Hermy?' at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, and mouthed back sarcastically, 'Better  
than, Girly.'

He rolled his eyes back at her, but gave her a small smile before  
turning his attention to Harry besides him, and noticed that he had  
yet to start filling his plate with food, and was staring down at his  
empty plate with a lost and empty look in his eyes. Frowning, he  
unconsciously started filling his plate with food for him.

Harry looked up at him with surprise. He just gave him an encouraging smile.

Harry smiled appreciatively back.

Dumbledore eventually rose to his feet, announcing that the sorting  
ceremony was over and told everyone to enjoy the feast as he sat back  
down.

Weasley immediately started shovelling food into his mouth and he had  
to resist the urge to cringe in disgust as he watched the red head eat  
with a total lack of grace.

Even his girlfriend Granger shook her head at her boyfriend, before eating her  
own food. At least she had better table manners that Weasley did. His  
grey-eyes landed on Harry again, who wasn't eating at all, and was  
just playing with his food, pushing it around on his plate.

He leaned forward to Whisper in Harry's ear. "At least eat a little of  
it, Harry. You're thin enough as it is. And I will not have you  
fainting on my watch."

Harry glared up at him a little, before actually starting to eat a  
bit. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He smiled  
approvingly at the raven haired teen before starting to eat his own  
food.

**TBC**


	3. The nightmare

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,571

**Chapter Three:** The nightmare

After the welcoming feast was over, Draco was reluctant to follow his  
fellow Slytherins to dungeons already knowing he wasn't welcome at  
all, but knew that he had no choice. He couldn't very well sleep in  
Gryffindor tower in the boy's dormitory with Harry, though that sounded  
a whole lot better than the dungeon at the moment. And he wondered  
when the hell that happened. Harry Potter was making him go all soft  
and mushy inside dammit!

His new raven haired beauty friend really was. He frowned, as he stood  
up to go follow his fellow Slytherins out of the Great Hall. Harry  
also stood up with him, as if getting ready to come to his defense if  
it was needed, like the foolish self-destructive Gryffindor that he  
was, but Draco Malfoy can take care of himself just thank you very  
much. It was the other smaller-malnourished boy next to him, who  
needed to be taken care of right now.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast, Harry. And you are going  
to eat more than you did tonight, even if I have to force it down your  
throat. Got it! Goodnight, Dear!" he said the last sentence gently,  
and bent down a little to press a brief kiss against Harry's cheek,  
and gave him an 'I'll be alright, don't worry about me' smile as he  
walked off, missing the widening of Harry's emerald-green eyes, who  
was pressing a hand against the cheek he had kissed, as he watched him  
go. He heard Harry saying goodnight back, and then ask his  
friends if Draco Malfoy had really just called him dear, and he smiled  
to himself proudly at that.

He had almost called Harry love, but then thought it might be too soon  
for that, so decided dear would be the proper pet name for Harry for  
the time being.

Later that evening, Draco was having a nightmare about Harry being  
tortured by Voldemort, and he was trying to get to him, but no matter  
how fast he ran the other boy only seemed to get farther and farther  
away. There was a shout of "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and then a bright green  
flash of light, then nothing. He screamed Harry's name in agony, when  
he felt himself being shaken awake and heard someone calling his name  
frantically in the distance.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, please wake up! Harry needs you! Bloody hell wake up already dammit!"

He groaned as he recognized Weasley's voice and wondered how the bloody  
hell the Gryffindor got into the dungeon. He bats the hands pulling at  
him away annoyingly.

"Okay, okay! I'm up, Weasley! Now get off of me!" Weasley let out a  
breath of relief, before climbing of the bed. "Now calm down and tell  
me what's wrong with, Harry? And how the bloody hell did you get in  
here anyway?" He demanded quietly, trying not to wake anyone up, but  
then remembered that he was still in the common room, sleeping in his  
favorite armchair.

It wasn't very comfortable to sleep in by any means, but the other  
boys of his house had forbidden him to sleep in the dormitory with  
them, which he sort of didn't want to anyway, so it all worked out  
fine for him. But still, it had been uncomfortable, and he rubbed his aching back.  
And judging by the look of sympathy Weasley was giving him, he could tell that red head could tell that he was in  
pain.

Weasley took a deep calming breath, before explaining, "Harry's having  
a nightmare and he won't wake up. He seems to be responding to you  
better lately. I mean, you got him to eat more tonight at  
dinner, than anyone else has been able to all last year, so we thought  
you'd have better luck waking him up. As for how I got in here, Snape  
actually let me in. Surprised me too that. Who knew the greasy git  
could be nice? I wasn't expecting to actually get in at all, but  
Hermione insisted that I try."

Weasley was rambling, but that was fine. The more he knew about  
Harry's condition the better.

He nodded in understanding, trying not to get upset that Weasley had  
made fun at his god father. He needed to get to Harry more at the  
moment and soon. Harry needed him and he wasn't there. Not yet anyway.

"Lead the way then, Weasley," he said, jumping off the armchair, for  
once glad that he hadn't bothered to change out of his school robes  
the night before, so he didn't have to waste time changing into new  
ones this morning.

Weasley nodded, doing just that.

They hurried to Gryffindor Tower, his heart pounding rapidly in his  
chest the whole way. They eventually arrived at the Fat Lady, and  
Weasley looked at him briefly from the side as if trying to decide if  
he should trust him with the password or not.

"A Slytherin?" The Fat Lady asked Weasley suspiciously. "There hasn't  
been a Slytherin in this part of the castle in a very long time."

"He's a friend. And I'm giving him permission to enter any time he  
wants, but only if he's by himself. Even if he can't remember the  
password," Weasley said, standing up for him. And he had to admit to  
being a little touched by that.

The Fat Lady nodded in understanding then, but still looked  
distrustfully down at Draco, who couldn't help but scowl back.

"Kit-Kat," Weasley finally said the password, and Draco followed him  
through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

He took a moment to look around, and thought that he could get used to  
here. The set up was designed more for comfort than elegance, but he  
could get used to comfort. If he was going to be spending more time  
here he'd have to.

"Malfoy," Granger greeted him by the stairway leading towards the boy's  
dormitory.

"Granger," he greeted politely back, when there was a loud scream that  
echoed all the way down the stairs.

"Harry!" he cried, following Weasley hurriedly the stairs.

"Please help him!" He heard Granger plea to him from behind.

"I will!" he shouted back, without looking back.

Before he knew it, they reached the sixth years boys dormitory, where  
he saw Longbottom hovering over Harry's bedside, pressing the back of  
his hand against the restless boys' forehead attempting to give the smaller boy comfort. The other Gryffindor  
gave him a look of relief, before standing up and moving aside and  
over to Weasley, while he rushed over to the side of Harry's bed,  
where Longbottom had previously stood watch.

"He's getting a fever! I think we should take him to the Hospital  
Wing!" He heard Longbottom say to Weasley with concern in his tone, but he couldn't look away  
from Harry, who looked so fragile, small, and vulnerable laying there so  
helplessly like he was.

He bent down, and framed Harry's face with his hand tenderly, and  
demanded, "Time to wake up now, Harry Darling."

Harry moaned painfully, but didn't wake up. He sighed frustratingly,  
and did the only thing he could think of at the time. He bent down,  
and pressed his lips softly against Harry's, caressing them gently  
with his own. Harry moaned louder, and then gasped a little, as he  
jolted awake, and up stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Weasley said sounding a little  
disappointed in himself for not thinking of kissing Harry to wake him  
up first.

"Be glad you didn't, Weasley. I would've killed you if you had. I'm  
sure Granger wouldn't have had a problem with it either," he said  
seriously back. Silence followed, and he was stroking Harry's forehead  
comfortingly, and traced the lines of his scar, when his charge  
reached for his hand, pulling it away, and gripped it tightly in his own smaller and way too bonier one.

"I don't feel so good," Harry whispered, shivering.

"It'll be okay, Harry. We're going to take you to the Hospital Wing.  
Think you can walk?"

Harry nodded, sitting up, and tried to slide off the bed, and land  
himself on his feet, but fell straight to the floor in front of Draco  
instead.

"Right, of course not," he teased, but in a gentle tone, trying not to  
hurt Harry's feelings, as he bent down and scooped the sick boy up in  
his arms, and cringed, trying not to panic when he felt how light  
Harry was. He weighed practically nothing. Harry wrapped his arms  
around his neck.

"Hmm, you're warm," Harry mumbled, snuggling the side of his head  
against his shoulder.

"And you're delirious. I'm as cold as they come. They don't call me  
the Slytherin ice prince for nothing. Let's just get you to the  
Hospital Wing now shall we," he said seriously, but playfully back,  
and started carrying him out of the room, and to the Hospital Wing.  
Weasley, Longbottom, and Granger following in his wake, but keeping a respectively distance.

He shook his head.

Gryffindors.

**TBC**


	4. Time for payback

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,688

**Chapter Four**: Time for payback

When Draco finally entered the Hospital Wing, he and Harry's friends  
behind him started calling out for Poppy, while he carefully laid  
Harry down on the nearest bed. Poppy came rushing in from her office,  
not a minute later, and shook her head when she saw Harry's state.

"What in Merlin's name has that boy gotten himself into now? I swear  
he can't go one year without winding up in here," Poppy questioned,  
more to herself than them, but he decided to answer her anyway.

"He's sick and horrifyingly malnourished."

Poppy nodded, when she came closer and saw the state the raven haired  
boy was in.

"I see. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave now."

"No way! I'm staying right here! Harry needs me!" Draco protested  
stubbornly, folding his arms stubbornly against his chest and fixed  
her with a 'Just try and force me to leave and I'll have fired' glare.

Poppy sighed, looking a little taken aback by his refusal to leave  
Harry's side, knowing their past rivalry, but obviously knew how  
powerful he was in the Ministry now , and that he was quite capable of  
following through on his threat if he really wanted to, for she agreed  
without further argument, though she didn't sound happy about it.

"If you insist, Mr. Malfoy. You may stay then if you wish till the  
morning when your classes start. The rest of you shoo!" He smirked satisfactorily  
to himself knowing he'd have Harry all to himself for  
awhile, except for school nurse of course, as he heard Weasley complain to why  
he got to stay and they didn't, but reluctantly let Granger drag him  
out of the infirmary along with Longbottom.

Draco watched Poppy then as she went to checking Harry over, waving  
her wand over him, and didn't like the frown on her face. Harry had  
fallen back asleep shortly after he had placed him on the bed.

"What is it?" he asked. She looked up at him as if deciding if she  
should answer him or not.

"The poor dear seems to have been put through hell. Who could do  
something like this to a child?"

Draco was tempted to snap that Harry Potter was more than just a  
child, but managed to hold his tongue, wanting to know Harry's  
condition and if he would be alright.

"He appears to have been beaten and as you pointed out earlier,  
horrifyingly malnourished, and he has pneumonia. The poor, dear!"

Draco gasped, clenching his fist murderously at his sides, the  
Dursley's were going to pay.

"Will he be okay?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

She frowned, looking back down at Harry.

"Only time will tell, but I hope so. Excuse me young man," she said,  
getting up to go over to her office to write a letter to the  
Headmaster about Harry's condition. He watched her go, sitting on the  
edge of Harry's bed, and reached for his hand, covering the top of it  
comfortingly and longingly with his own.

It was so cold.

His fury towards the Dursley's only grew more as he stared worryingly  
down at a too pale for his liking Harry till finally he couldn't take  
it anymore, and let go of Harry's hand, slipping off of the bed, and  
bent down to press a brief sweet chaste kiss on Harry's lips, and  
promised him that he'd be back as soon as he possible, before running  
from the Hospital Wing and made his way hurriedly back down to the  
dungeons, and ran into his god father as he entered the common room,  
but ignored him, or he tried to that is.

His mind was now only on one thing: Revenge.

"Draco Malfoy, just where do you think you're going?" Snape roared  
angrily as he made his way towards the fireplace.

"It's time for some payback. Those bloody muggles are going to regret  
what they've done to Harry," he hissed back as he grabbed the powder  
from the mantle piece and stepped into the fireplace and reached into the jar grabbing a  
handful of the stuff, but then suddenly remembered that he had no clue  
where Harry lived, so looked up at his Godfather pleadingly.

As if reading his mind, Sev mumbled irritatingly, "Number 4 Private  
Drive, but you won't get there that way, Draco. The place is  
surrounded by wards that protect, Potter. Don't be a fool."

Frowning, Draco climbed out of the fireplace, till he was face to face  
with his Godfather.

"Then help me get there. Please, Sev," he pleaded, knowing his  
Godfather had a soft spot where he was concerned and that it was  
impossible to say no to his Godson. "Despite your snotty attitude  
towards him over the years, I know you secretly respect him as I did  
and still do, and only want him to be safe. This is our best chance to  
make sure that he never has to go back there again."

Snape stared hard down at him, as if trying to decide if he should  
help him or not, before sighing, and reached into his robe pocket,  
and then pulled out a silver bracelet, which he assumed was a portkey.

"Let it be known that I only go with you to make sure you don't use  
Unforgivables on those muggles. That will only end up getting you sent  
Azkaban with your father. Take my hand now, Draco."

Draco did and they transported to Draco's original destination and  
Draco scowled when he saw the old, small, and shabby looking house in  
front of them.

"This is where Harry has had to live all these bloody years? What was  
Dumbledore thinking?" Harry deserved so much more than this.

"Mind your tongue, Draco Malfoy! You will not speak of the  
Headmaster with such disrespect in my presence again. He only did what  
he thought was best for Potter at the time."

Draco frowned, not believing that his Godfather had just actually  
defended the old bat, but nodded. His still needed Sev's help to get  
past the wards after all.

"Come on then," Sev instructed, reaching for his hand again, so he could  
get through the wards, so he took it, and followed his Godfather  
towards the front of the house.

Once they reached the front door of the house, Snape knocked on it,  
and a tiny woman, who must've been Harry's aunt opened the door, then  
quickly tried to close it in their faces, after she had eyed the robes  
they were wearing suspiciously and fearfully, but he had managed to  
put a foot in to prevent it from closing fully.

"GO AWAY YOU FREAKS!" she hissed through the door-crack.

Suddenly, Sev shoved the door open all the way, holding his wand out,  
and pointed it down at her. Her eyes widened fearfully, and she  
stepped back away from them.

"What do you want?"

"You quiet and on your knees woman and stay there if you don't want to  
face my Godson's wrath!" Sev snapped, before he could say anything.  
"Our fight is with your husband not you. And you should be glad of  
that."

Draco frowned, he had hoped to punish all of the Dursley's, but he  
supposed just Harry's uncle will have to do.

"My Darling, Vernon? Why? What's he done to deserve this?" she asked,  
getting down on her knees before them.

"For his mistreatment of, Mr Potter. I have seen what crimes he has  
committed against the boy. A boy! It doesn't matter if he's a Wizard.  
You're both lucky that you aren't in prison yet, or Azkaban for that  
matter," Sev hissed dangerously. "Now where is your husband?"

Mrs. Dursley cowered before them pathetically, but pointed up the stairs.

Draco moved to run up them, but Snape reached out an arm to stop him.

"I'll go get him. You stay here."

Draco groaned, but didn't try to follow after his Godfather, and  
glared down at the woman, who had treated his Harry so badly.

"How could you? You're supposed to be his family. And yet, you try to  
starve him to death," he questioned the muggle woman harshly, kneeling  
down in front of her.

"It's no more than the freak deserved."

Draco glared murderously down at his captive and back handed her  
across the face.

"I didn't say you could speak now did I?" Harry's aunt started  
sobbing, but he didn't have any room for sympathy for the woman, who  
should've loved Harry like a son, instead his hopeful boyfriend was  
treated like yesterday's garbage.

"Please!"

Draco back handed her again, and hissed, "Silence!"

The woman nodded and was quiet after that.

"I should kill you, but I know Harry would probably hate me if I did  
that, so I'm going to let you all live."

He saw relief light the woman's eyes and smirked.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't have some fun first."

He gripped the woman by the hair harshly, and pulled her head back,  
and pulled out a knife. She winced when she saw the knife and more  
fear and tears filled her eyes and Draco relished it.

"Good! You should be afraid of me muggle," he whispered threateningly  
into her ear, and she started to shake uncontrollable. "Now let's gets  
started with your punishment shall we." He then lifted the woman's  
arm, and started pressed the tip of the knife against it, and pushed  
in till he drew blood. The woman's sobs of pain only added to his  
satisfaction. "This is what you get when you mess with my family."

He continued to torture Harry's aunt slowly with the knife till his  
Godfather brought her husband down and he wouldn't be surprised if Sev  
was having a little fun of his own.

**TBC**


	5. Waiting

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 688

**Chapter Five:** Waiting

Once Draco was finished torturing Harry's aunt to his satisfaction, Sev used a healing charm on Mrs. Dursley's arm, who had just dragged a howling with pain Vernon Dursley down the stairs, and shoved him down on the floor next to the pathetic little woman.

"I assume you're satisfied enough with their punishment to return to Hogwarts now, Draco?" his Godfather questioned, sounding a bit bored with tormenting Mr. Dursley now and hopeful to return to Hogwarts and his potions. He knew Harry's uncle must've suffered enough already at the hands of Sev. He had heard the howling of pain that floated down the stairs, and decided to take mercy on his Godfather.

He nodded, as he stood up, but glared warningly down at the muggles one last time. He took out his wand, and pointed it down at them threateningly. He knew that he couldn't use it outside of Hogwarts. Not with the Ministry tracking his every move, which was why he kept the knife handy just in case, but that didn't mean he couldn't bluff.

"Harry won't be coming back here anymore. He's mine now. And if you even try to take me to court for custody, I'll have you know that I come from a very powerful and wealthy family in the Wizarding world. I'll easily win custody of him anyway. If you care about him even a little, you'll leave him in my care."

"You can keep him then! What do we care! The little freak's been nothing but trouble since the moment he was left on our doorstep. As far as I'm concerned, it's just one less mouth I'll have to feed. You'll just be doing me a favor. And I'll be grateful to you for taking him off of my hands." Mr. Dursley huffed angrily.

Draco nodded, sliding his wand back in his back pocket. "As long as we understand each other."

He then let Sev drag him out of the house then till they were past the wards and within apperating distance. His Godfather took out the silver bracelet once again and tightened his hold on his hand. And then in a blink of an eye, they were back at Howarts in the Slytherin common room.

"Than you, Sev! I needed to get that off of my chest more than I realized," he thanked his Godfather wholeheartedly, pulling his hand free, and started making his leave. His Godfather nodded and he saw sympathy once more in his dark eyes.

"How is the little trouble maker anyway?" Sev probed, sounding like he only asked because it was probably what his Godson wanted to hear. But Draco just somehow knew that deep down inside that his Godfather was really concerned about Harry Potter's health.

Draco sighed.

"He has, Phenomena."

Sev nodded, looking like he could really not care one way or another, before turning away and left him standing there a moment. He remained there a moment gazing at his Godfather's back, wondering when Sev will put the past behind him and try to make amends with Harry, for that's what it was now, nothing but 'the past'. He decided that his Harry needed him more at the moment though and left the Slytherins dungeons, making his way towards the Hospital Wing, so he could be with Harry again.

Right where he belongs.

The following morning, Draco was being nudged awake again, but more gently this time. and he slowly blinked his eyes open, finding Granger's deep chocolate brown eyes, gazing down at him with concern.

"Hey there, Draco! I thought you'd never wake up." He heard Granger say, as he started to sit up straight on the chair and stretch. He looked down at Harry, who was still asleep, and raised a hand to brush those messy dark bangs out of his eyes.

"What do you want, Gra...Hermione." He decided to try and use her first name this time, knowing Harry would like it if he was on a first name basis with his friends when he woke up.

"McGonagall sent me to get you for Transfigurations, since we have the class together. Ron will meet us there, " Hermione explained. He sighed, but nodded, and slowly stood up from the chair. He really didn't want to leave Harry's side, but he knew he couldn't let his education suffer for it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Dear," he said softly, bending down to brush a tender kiss along his forehead. He stood back up straight and saw Hermione staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. It wasn't the first time. "What now?"

"You just keep surprising me is all. It's a nice change. Come on then. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"A Malfoy is never late. Lets Go!" he teased, but seriously, and grabbed her by the wrist, and hurried towards the exit, and to Transfiguration, missing Hermione's look of complete and utter shock as she looked down at his hand, circling around as he led her there, but didn't try to pull it away, knowing Draco would just more then likely take offense that she didn't any contact with him at all.

**Transfigurations**

Draco couldn't concentrate no matter how hard he tried. They were supposed to be trying to transfigure a goblet into a small animal of their choice, but his mind kept drifting back to Harry in the Hospital Wing. He kept worrying what'll happen if he wasn't there. What if someone tried to attack his Harry while he was vulnerable and he wasn't there to protect him? Voldemort could have a Death Eater in the school, with a mission to try and kidnap him, for all he knew.

"He'll be alright. Dumbledore will protect him," Hermione whispered reassuringly in his ear.

He frowned deeply.

He didn't trust the old bat. Especially not after he found out that he was the one who put Harry in the care of foul muggle relatives of his. And that was three years ago, before even discovered that he cared about the green eyed Gryfindore more than he should. Or did he have feeling for Harry even then and didn't even realize it? He didn't voice his recent opinion though. He didn't want to start a fight with Hermione right now.

"I hope you're right," he simply whispered back.

He tried to focus on the project once again, but his heart just wasn't in it and no matter how hard he tried, the goblet remained as it was.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you feeling alright? You're usually the first or second person to successfully transfigure an object."

He shook his head.

"May I be excused, Ma'am? I'm not feeling very well," he said. He could tell that the Professor didn't buy his excuse one bit, bit she nodded, and rose from her desk to walk over to his, and she hand him an excuse note, and gave him a look of concern. And really, he was getting sick of people doing that. He was fine. Just worried about, Harry. People should spend less time worrying of him and more time keeping a watchful eye on Harry in his humble opinion.

He thanked her politely, tucking the piece of paper into the pocket of his robes, and then got up to leave, ignoring the worried looks Hermione and Ron shot at him as he left.

His next class was Potions with his Godfather, but he needed to be with Harry for awhile to assure himself that he was indeed alright. He was sure Sev wouldn't mind it if he skipped his class just this once . It's not like he did it every day anyway. He was no slacker. And Sev knew that.

He eventually found himself back in the Hospital Wing and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene that took place before his very eyes. His Godfather was standing over Harry's bed, and set a goblet aside on the nightstand that must've had a potion of some kind in it, and was gazing down at his hopeful boyfriend with mild concern.

"What was that you just gave him?" he asked, finding his voice, and he made his way to Harry's bedside on the other side of the bed.

"A healing potion. One of my own concoction. I'll be back later to give him more. I'm sure we'll have you're little prat up and about and getting into mischief again in no time. You have Potions with me for your next class do you not?"

He nodded, still surprised that his Godfather was trying to help Harry heal faster.

"You're excused from Potions just this once, Draco, since I know you'll make up for it later. I expect you to be there and on time tomorrow however," his Godfather stated seriously, and then with a wave of his wand, Sev took the excuse note that appeared out of thin air, and handed it over to him.

"Thank you, Sev. I appreciate your help. I know Harry will as well," he thanked his Godfather for both himself and Harry, who simply nodded, giving Harry one last look of worry, before excusing himself.

He watched his Godfather leave, before sitting in the chair beside his bed and gazed down at the beds current patient, and could see some color returning to those pale cheeks already.

"I hope you wake soon, my Dear! i plan to ask you if you'll be my boyfriend in the near future. And you know how I really despise my plans being disrupted," he said hopefully, reaching out to hold Harry's hand tightly in his.

At least it wasn't as cold as before.

He slumped back in the chair with relief.

**TBC**

I do hope you all liked this chapter!


	6. Conflict

**Chapter** **wordcount:** 2,291

**Chapter Six:** Conflict

Eventually, Draco had to leave Harry's bedside to attend his Charms class with the Ravenclaws, which was slightly less annoying than Hufflepuff at least. His sleeping raven haired beauty had thankfully woken up and spoken with him briefly, before falling back asleep again before he had to leave. But now, at least he had more hope that his Harry would recover thanks to his uncle Sev's special healing potion. Still though, he couldn't stop seeing Harry's pale and vulnerable looking form laying helplessly on the infirmary bed. And so of course, he had trouble concentrating in class again.

Hermione kept trying to reassure him that Harry will be fine afterwards, but he couldn't help thinking that what if it had been worse and they couldn't have cured him? He couldn't bare the thought of losing his raven haired Gryffindor. Not now when they're just really getting to know each other. Instead of comforting him like he knew she was trying to do, her efforts only served to annoy the bloody hell out of him even more. What he needed was something to take his mind off of Harry for even just a moment, and his worry for him, so he could bloody think straight.

He was currently walking side by side with Granger and Weasley, whom were holding hands to the Great Hall for lunch. And seriously, did they have to show their relationship off like that? It was infuriating him that he couldn't do the same with Harry. And probably couldn't for awhile yet either. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides jealously.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Traitor, The Weasel, and The Mudblood. Where's your new best friend Potter by the way, Malfoy? The Dark Lord didn't kill him yet did he? Good riddance if he has, I'd say." He heard his ex-best friend's Blais's voice drawl from behind, trying to bait him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, and then he along with Granger and Weasley, quickly spun around to glower darkly at the other dark haired teen and the other Slytherins flanking his sides.

"Shut your mouth, Zabini!" he warned, seething, glowering at him.

"Make me, Malfoy!" Blaise sneered back. Draco paused and hesitated. He knew what Blaise was silently implying. He didn't like Blaise insulting Harry like that. Not one bit. But the other was right. Draco Malfoy was a coward. He may have acted all bad and tough in the past, but the instant a true threat was thrown at him, he tried to run away like the coward that he had been. Well, not this time. If Blaise wanted a fight, then a fight he would get.

"You take that back, Zabini! I'm bloody warning you!" Ron roared, looking quite ready to strangle the other boy himself, the color of his face almost matching the flaming red of his hair. And if Granger wasn't holding him back, he had no doubt that the red-ead would have attacked his ex-best friend then and there. Well, there was no one trying to hold back his person back now was there?

"Again, make me, Weasley. Oh that's right, you let your Mudblood girlfriend tell y..." Blaise never got to finish that sentence, because Draco just saw red when he heard the other Slytherin call Granger that forbidden name to him now again, and he launched himself at the other boy, tackling him to the ground, and started pounding the hell out of him, everywhere he could reach.

He heard Ron cheering him on in the background, as well as the other Gryffindor's surrounding him, while Granger was trying to break up the fight, earning a slap in the right eye for her trouble, by one of Blaise flying hands, which only infuriated him even more. He showed no mercy, bloodying the other boy up pretty bad if he may say so himself, he thought feeling a little proud of himself.

Suddenly, he felt strong and callous hands pulling him off the other boy, and holding him back. He struggled, till he heard his Godfather's voice hiss in his ear. "Stop it this once, Draco! What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?"

"He wished Harry dead," he exclaimed, and stopped struggling, trying to get his harsh breathing back to normal.

"That's no excuse for such behavior, Mr. Malfoy. You will apologize to Mr. Zabini at once for attacking him in the hall, or I will be forced to take points from Slytherin and give you both a detention. " He head McGonagall's disappointed and quite shocked voice from behind and stiffened. When had she come into the picture anyway? It's like she suddenly appeared out of thin air. "I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Malfoy."

"But he started it! Make him apologize first! This isn't fair!" he hollered.

Slowly, Sev released him, but he stayed where was, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"Draco!" Sev warned in a hissing tone, obviously not wanting more points to be taken away from their house, but he wasn't going to back down on this one. It was all Blaise's fault, and yet he gets blamed for the fight. Where's the justice in that?

"It really wasn't Draco's fault, Professor McGonagall. Zabini really did initiate the fight first. Draco was just defending himself," Hermione defended him and he couldn't help but feel a little touched by that.

"The filthy Mudblood is lying!" Blaise cried defensively, glaring murderously at Hermione.

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Zabini in my presence. Ten points from, Slytherin. The Head of Gryffindor snapped rather defensively at the mouthy boy.

He smirked at Blaise.

"What are you smirking at? Slytherin is your house too!" Blaise sneered.

"You deserved it though, so at least it was justified."

"I hate you!"

"Oh believe me, the feeling's mutual now," he seethed.

He heard McGonagall sigh deeply in slight confusion and disappointment at them both, before ordering Blaise to apologize this time, who outright refused, earning himself twenty more points taken from Slytherin and a detention with her for tonight. Blaise fumed, before storming off, shouting that he'll regret this. He glowered, watching him go, and then Sev and McGonagall disappeared, along with the other students, since the show was over.

"That was bloody brilliant, Malfoy! I haven't seen such a good brawl in ages," Ron exclaimed proudly, slapping him fondly on the back. He tried not to flinch. He may have won the fight, but Blaise got a few good hits in and he was still a little sore now from the scuffle. "Since when did you grow a backbone?"

He shrugged.

"You can blame, Harry, or thank him, whatever. He just seems to bring out the over-protective instinct in me." He told the truth, because really, what else could he say?

He saw Ron grin widely at him from the corner of his eye, and the red-head gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze with one hand, while reaching out to capture and hold Hermione's hand lovingly with the other. This didn't mean they were friends now. Not yet anyway, but he thought that perhaps, just perhaps, he could befriend them eventually too.

"You're all right, Draco! Can I call you, Draco?" At his nod in approval, Ron continued, "Party tonight in, Gryffindor, in your honor! If it was up to me, I'd say a resorting was in order, but you're welcome to stay the night with us mere Gryffindor's whenever you want." Ron sighed and frowned. "Too bad Harry can't be there for the party."

"Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be able to hear it with how loud you Gryffindor's are. The whole castle can bloody hear you lot when you get all rowdy," he teased back, slightly shocking himself that he was actually enjoying fooling around with Harry's best friend. Ron Weasley really wasn't that bad of a guy when you actually get to know him. And he never thought he'd think that about a Weasley ever. And Granger isn't that bad either, for a girl that is. He had thought she'd be like Pansy at first, but Hermione was more on the quiet side, preferring to read, or snog with her boyfriend, and hang out with Harry, instead of pointless chattering about nothing with her girlfriends, which he could certainly understand and relate to.

It was a rather a welcome change.

After launch, which was unfortunately spent listening to Ron's praising him for beating up, Blaise. And seriously, was the red-head going to keep obsessing about that? He could also feel Blaise's glare on his back from behind, but he didn't want to think about any of that right now, and tried to hurry finishing his lunch, without seeming to ungraceful, wanting to go visit Harry before Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

Once he felt full enough, he excused himself from the table, telling Hermione and Ron that he'd catch up with them later.

It felt like he couldn't get to the Hospital Wing to be with Harry fast enough, but he eventually arrived at desired location, and made his way slowly up to Harry's bed, who was sitting up, leaning back against the pillows, staring off into space, and he didn't like the lost and distant look in those green eyes of his.

"Harry?" he asked, announcing himself, which brought the other boy out of his stupor, and the raven haired teen turned to look up at him, his breathtaking green eyes brightening up a bit. He smiled a little, reaching down to cover Harry's hands that were folded on his stomach with his own comfortingly. "How are you feeling?"

Harry smiled back at him, a little himself, and responded, "Better. Whatever Snape gave to me is pretty strong stuff. Pomfrey's astounded."

Draco laughed. "Well, that should make Uncle Sev happy then."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. "Uncle?"

He couldn't help but grin wider. "Of course you wouldn't know would you? Well then, let me put you fragile mind to rest. For your information, Professor Snape is my, Godfather."

Harry truly looked stunned by that admission.

"My minds not that fragile." Harry suddenly complained, sounding a bit irritated and he couldn't help but chuckle again. It was always so much fun baiting Dumbledore's Golden Boy.

"Sure, whatever you say, Dear," he teased lightly, sitting down in the chair that was still thankfully by the bed.

"It's not!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Dear."

"Prat!"

Draco rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh, good come back, Potty! Got anymore, Deary?"

Harry frowned slightly, casting his eyes downwards, and bit his bottom lip rather nervously, tempting Draco to capture those so red lips with his own while Harry was awake, instead of asleep, but he somehow managed to maintain self-control and hold himself back.

"I got plenty. Unfortunately, I can't think of any at the moment. You're bloody well distracting me! It's frustrating."

He decided to take mercy on his hopeful boyfriend, letting him win this round, only this time though. He then lifted one of Harry's hands to his own lips, kissing the back of his knuckles tenderly. Harry shivered, and he smiled, satisfied, seeing the pleasure it caused the other boy in those amazing green eyes of his that shown brightly like the windows to his very soul.

"How are you getting along with, Ron?"

He sighed. That was still a touchy subject with him, but he had to admit that it could've been worse.

"Not bad. He's throwing a party for me tonight in Gryffindor tower, for beating up, Blaise."

Harry narrowed his eyes at that.

"You beat up your own best friend? Why?"

"First off, he's my ex-best friend now. And second, he wished you dead. That's why!"

Harry sighed, looking a little disapointed in him, but nodded in understanding. At least he wasn't angry with him for the fight.

"I wish I could go to the party with you."

Draco smiled, placing Harry's hand back on his stomach with the other.

"Well, who knows! If you keep improving like this, maybe Poppy will let you out for a little while tonight so you could be my date for the party."

"Date?" He heard the surprise, but not disgust by the thought of being his date, which relieved the tightness in chest a bit.

He sighed, but nodded in the affirmative.

"Only if you're feeling up to it though. I don't want you to over-exert yourself and just make yourself even sicker. Not on my watch," he insisted, and was pleased to see Harry blush madly. He looked so cute when he blushed like that. And he was proud of himself, knowing that he had caused it.

"I have to go to class now. I'm glad you're doing better. See you later, Dear," he said reassuringly, and bent down to press a brief, but tender kiss on the bed ridden boy's forehead, before straightening back up again, and turned around to leave, hearing Harry call back.

"See you later, Draco!"

He smiled to himself, as he exited the Hospital Wing, and felt much better now seeing that his Harry was improving, faster than he thought would've been possible too, thanks to his Godfather.

**TBC**

**A/N:** WOW! 36 reviews, 50 Favs, and 100 Followers. And there's only six chapters so far. This is by far my most popular fic ever. Thanks so much for the positive feedback everyone! It really is appreciated and inspiring! Oh, and I'm thinking of adding a Severus/Remus side pairing eventually. It won't be for awhile though. I've been really getting into it lately. And I really want to write something for it. What do you all think?


	7. A matter of trust

**Chapter wordcount:** 2,061

**Chapter Seven:** A matter of trust

After Care Of Magical Creatures, Draco was following after Hermione and Ron in the corridor, when Pansy suddenly called to him from behind. He groaned, turning to face her, even though she was the last person he wanted to see at that moment. "What do you want?"

Pansy looked around her as if to make sure no Slytherin's were near to hear her, before looked back at him, answered. "Can I talk to you..." She looked at Hermione and Ron pleadingly. "Alone?"

He sighed, but nodded, and then turned towards the other two. As much as he disliked Pansy right now, she had always been a good friend to him, so he might as well hear out just this once. "It's okay. I'll catch up with you two later."

"Are you sure, Draco?" Hermione asked, still looking towards Pansy distrustfully, which he couldn't blame her for. He nodded. They didn't look convinced, but started walking away from them, so they could have a little privacy.

"Okay, Pansy. What's this about?" He asked, folding his arms against his chest.

"I...I...just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier. And for siding with Blaise when I should've been siding with you all along. I'm just really sorry! You've always been a good friend to me before and I really miss you."

He sighed, unfolding his arms and let them hang at his sides. "Then why did you take Blaise's side when I tried to talk to you two before coming to, Hogwarts?" He really did miss his childhood friend, who had become somewhat of a sister to him now, which was why he thought that his parents, well, more his father than his mother that is, but that's besides the point, trying to force them together by an arranged marriage was utterly ridicules. He couldn't imagine marrying anyone other than Harry now. At least with his father in Azkaban, he can finally put a stop to that nonsense. It wouldn't be fair to her.

Still, that didn't change the fact that she had betrayed his trust this year and it had hurt more than he thought it would. And he didn't think he could trust her again. Not for a long time anyway.

She frowned, "I didn't know what to think at the time. I was mad at you for choosing Potter over your friends. And I still am, but I've had time to calm down and to think it through. And I'm willing to listen to your reasons now. And they better be good too!"

He ran a hand over his face.

"Let's just say I'm sick to death of the house rivalry. It's so childish! And I thought that befriending Harry would be the best way to unite the houses this year." He bit his bottom lip nervously. He really wanted someone to know about how he really felt about Harry, besides Hermione, but he couldn't trust Pansy to keep it a secret. Not right now. He really wanted to though. Maybe eventually he could. He did miss his once upon a time confidant.

She sighed, and nodded in understanding. "I see. Well then, for what little it's worth, you've still got a friend in Slytherin. I'm sure I could persuade most of my friends to back you on this one too...us?" She asked, holding out her hand for his to shake

Draco smiled, glad that he had at least one Slytherin on his side now. It meant a lot to him and reached out to shake her offered hand appreciatively.

"Thanks, Pans! I appreciate that! Friends again?" he probed, hoping they still could be. He could use all the friends he could get.

She smiled back, "I'd like to think that we've never stopped being friends in the first place if that's alright with you?"

He grinned and nodded, letting go of her hand. "Of course. Well, we better get going, or we'll be late for, Divination.

Pansy groaned and he chuckled light in complete agreement. The class was utterly ridicules. Not to mention boring, but at least it didn't require a lot of thinking and he can lose himself in daydreams of Harry for awhile without having to worry about consequences really.

After Divination, which Professor Trelawney had felt the need to tell him his future, taking his hand in hers comfortingly, and turned over his hand to trace his palm and fingers, closing her eyes.

**Flashback**

**DIVINATION**

"You have had a change of heart recently, Mr. Malfoy . It is a good thing for all of our sakes," she had said. He simply rolled his eyes. As if he didn't already know that, she continued, "However, you best tread the path you've chosen to walk carefully, or you'll wind up a broken Wizard, for I see nothing but the downfall of our young, Mr. Potter." He glared murderously at her. How dare she imply that he had feelings for Harry other than friendship to the whole bloody classroom! It was his secret to keep. His heart. Now everyone would suspect, or know the truth.

She had no right.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He growled snappishly, pulling back his hand, pushing himself up from the chair, and slapped the crystal ball off the table he was sharing with Hermione and Ron, whom both blinked with surprise at him at his outburst, but he didn't care. He was so pissed.

"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, MA'AM! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! SO DON'T PRESUME TO TELL ME MY FEELINGS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU BATTY OLD WITCH!" He screamed down at her furiously, then spun around, fleeing the classroom, ignoring the stunned and shocked faces of his classmates, especially Hermione and Ron's.

**End of flashback**

He shook his head, clearing it from the infuriating memory, and continued on his way to the Hospital Wing. He had a free period and he was determined to spend it with Harry. Poor, Harry! He must be going mad with boredom with only Madam Pomfrey for company.

He was almost there, when he was halted by Professor McGonagall calling his name. He turned around to look up at her, hoping she wasn't about to take points from Slytherin and give him a detention, because technically speaking, he was sluffing, having run out of class like he did, but it was a stupid class anyway, so he just didn't care.

"I should take points from Slytherin and give you a detention, Mr. Malfoy, but seeing as I was about to pull you out of class anyway, I'll give you a pass. Just this once. Come with me now. The Headmaster wishes to see you." He raised his eyebrows at her declaration, and then followed her to the Headmasters office. He wondered what the old bat could possibly want to talk with him about, then frowned, disappointed. So much for spending his free period with Harry. He was determined to make it up to his recovering Gryffindor later though.

Once inside the Headmaster's office, the old Professor dismissed McGonagall, who nodded respectfully, and then left. He was also surprised to see his Godfather there as well, sitting in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah young, Mr. Malfoy! Please take a seat!" The Headmaster greeted, turning attention towards him.

He smirked, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. If the Headmaster thought that he was going to make things easy for him, for spoiling his time alone with Harry, he was sorely mistaken.

"I'd prefer to stand, Professor, if it's all the same to you."

The older Wizard looked a little taken back by his refusal to sit, and there a mysterious twinkle in his eye, but his Headmaster nodded in agreement anyway.

"Very well. To why I called the two of you here then. It's been brought to my attention that you've both left Hogwarts recently and had paid a visit to Harry's relatives the, Dursley's," the Headmaster began, giving him a small smile. It was weird. He continued, "And also, that they've pretty much signed over their rights as his guardians to you, Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded, wondering where old Dumbledork was going with this and was tempted to snap at him to just get on with it already, but managed to hold himself back, only because he knew Harry wouldn't approve of such a thing.

Dumbledork's smile widened, as if reading his mind, and he suddenly felt himself flush with the realization that he probably could, and he felt somewhat violated. What was with everyone trying to read his mind and tell him how he feels lately anyway? It was irritating as hell.

"Yes, Sir!"

"MOST EXCELENT!"

He blinked, not expecting that reaction and judging from the stunned look on his Godfather's face, Sev hadn't either.

"Sir?"

Folding his hands together on the desk top, the Headmaster leaned forward.

"You are now his official legal guardian, Mr. Malfoy, which means young Harry is now your responsibly. And I trust you to take good care of him. And with Professor Snapes to assist you, I'm sure I'm leaving him in good hands. The Ministry has already approved, seeing no other course of action regarding, Mr. Potter at this time."

"I beg your pardon, Albus, but we thought you'd be furious. We know he needs the wards around the Dursley's for protections."

Dumbledork waved a dismissive hand at his Godfather, cutting him off.

"Why would I be furious, Mr. Snape? As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Potter's managed to find himself a better protective magic then wards. As you well know, love is the most powerful form of protective magic. And I'm happy that you've had a change of heart recently, young Mr. Malfoy. At odds we are weak, but united we are stronger. Nothing can bring us down. I'm so very proud of you, my boy." Was the Headmaster's calm and 'did he sound pleased' response.

He shook his head in disbelief that the Headmaster not only approved of his claim on Harry and switching sides to unite the houses, but seemed genuinely happy with it too. He had to sit down, not missing the older Wizard's smile widening even more. And seriously, did the old bat always have to look so happy all the time. It was unnerving to say the least.

"I'm glad you approve, Headmaster," he said, not able to think of anything else to respond to the Headmaster's approval. He was utterly speechless. Perhaps the old bat wasn't as bad as he first thought. He could get used to him, even if he was a bit, okay, a lot, annoying. That didn't mean he trusted him fully yet though. Perhaps eventually, but not for awhile probably.

"You are dismissed then, Draco. I believe your next class starts soon. And please, give my warmest regards to, Harry," Dumbledore said, waving at him, indicating his dismissal. He nodded, letting him know that would, and then got up to leave the room, noticing his Godfather doing the same, when the Headmaster instructed his Uncle Sev to stay, who told him to go on without him, sitting back down.

He couldn't help but wonder what else Dumbledore wanted to talk to his Godfather about. He'd have to remember to ask about him about later, but first he had another class to attend, then go see if Harry was up to accompanying to the party tonight as his date.

He smiled at the thought of walking into the Gryfindore common room with Harry hanging onto his arm as his date and seeing their faces, but no, he would not give them that satisfaction yet unless Harry wanted him to that is. He decided to leave the decision up to his Gryfindore, since it was his house, and he was only the honored guest.

He could still daydream about it though.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So, I've decided to go ahead with the Severus/Remus pairing. I couldn't help myself. It's so adorable! I do hope you're all enjoying this fic of mine so far!


	8. Inseparable

**Chapter wordcount:** 2, 292

**Chapter Eight:** Inseparable

Later that evening, Draco was finally able to make his way to the Hospital Wing, hopefully to extract Harry, so he could come with him to the party. He'd hate to go alone, even though he knew Hermione and Ron would do their best to try and make him feel at home and comfortable, but it just wasn't the same as going with someone. And he really wanted Harry to be that someone. It would be their first date, even though they weren't officially a couple yet. It was a step in the right direction though.

Entering his destination, he saw Harry propped up against the pillows on the bed again, wide awake, but once again, not all there. It worried him. He made his way over to the smaller boy, and reached down to run his fingers down the too thin for his liking arm attentively. Harry blinked, coming out of it, looked up at him, and smiled. He loved that smile, especially when it was for him.

"Hi, Draco! Have you finally come to rescue me and take me away from this rather boring place at last?" Harry asked teasingly, though he sounded hopeful that that was indeed the case.

He laughed, nodding, and let go of Harry's hand, so he could reach up to brush Harry's messy dark bangs out of his green-eyes.

"If Poppy says it's okay." As if she had heard him, the nurse mentioned made her way towards them and he asked, "Is he well enough to leave the Hospital Wing for an hour or two Ma'am? I'll make sure he takes it easy." He promised, laying on the Malfoy charm.

She actually blushed, and nodded, before answering, "He should be alright for a few hours, but I want him back here tonight for observation. He seems to be on the mend though thanks to Professor Snape, but we can't be too careful."

Draco nodded in complete agreement, "Thank you, Ma'am."

She nodded back, looking a little surprised, but pleased nonetheless by his polite and rather out of character attitude. But hey, what could he say to that, except that he's grown up over the summer and was a changed man. She should be glad of it too.

She then left them alone and Harry made to move to get off the bed, but he stopped him by pressing him lightly back down. He needed to tell him about Dumbledore's meeting and that he was now his official legal guardian and he wanted to do it in private, so now would be the best time. He hoped that his Harry took the news well. He didn't know what he would do if the raven haired teen only resented him for his claiming of him, but it wouldn't be pleasant that was a certainty.

"Hold on a second, Harry. I need to talk to about something first," he stated. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing, letting him continue, "You see, I talked to Dumbledore a little while ago. Apparently, he's talked the Ministry into allowing me to be your legal guardian."

Harry looked stunned, but not displeased, and he felt a weight lift off his chest that he hadn't known had been there.

"Really? You mean I won't have to go back to the Dursley's anymore?" his Gryffindor probed hopefully, but he couldn't help but hear the fear in his tone. Draco couldn't help but chuckle fondly, as he raised his free hand to run his fingers through that unruly messy dark hair of his.

"Of course not! From now on, your mine to look after, my charge, and my responsibility. I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise." He was unprepared for Harry's lunching himself from the bed and throwing himself into his arms, but it wasn't unwelcomed. In fact, he was greatly relieved that his Gryffindor approved of their new situation and didn't object at all. And if he wasn't mistaken, it seemed as if Harry felt safer within his presence, which of course, had been his ultimate goal.

It certainly did wonders for his ego.

"Thank you, Dray! So, am I still your date for tonight?" Harry asked him, pulling back, so he could pres a quick, but sweet kiss to his cheek, and then looked up at him through hopeful green-eyes. He couldn't help but smirk back as he nodded, while helping Harry off of the bed, and his smirk grew to a full blown grin when Harry laced his arms through his right one.

"You're welcome. And yes, of course you are. That's what I said before isn't it?" he replied.

Harry leaned against his side a little more, nodding, but suddenly fell quiet. He sighed and bent down to press a soft kiss on the top of his head, not caring if anyone saw them.

They eventually arrived at the Fat Lady, who raised her eyebrows at their closeness, but said nothing except, "It's good to see you back, Mr. Potter. Password?"

"Kit-Kat. And thank you," Harry answered, and the Fat Lady nodded, before the porthole swung open, and he led Harry inside, who was still holding onto his arm.

Once inside, there was a bright flash and he scowled at the Creevey boy, who had just taken a picture of them, beaming at them.

"Hiya, Harry!" the boy greeted, smiling brightly at his date, which only made him scowl harder. He pulled Harry against his side, as if to say, 'he's my man, get your own.' This didn't seem to upset the other boy at all, who's smile only grew and he took one more picture of them, before scurrying away to bug someone else.

"Bye, Colin!" Harry bid goodbye to the prat back.

"Gryffindor's," he muttered under his breath, causing Harry to chuckle.

"He's just being friendly," Harry tried to defend his housemate.

He sighed dramatically.

"If you say so," he said, _'Annoying is more like it' _he thought though to himself of course, leading him over to the couch where Hermione and Ron were busy snogging the daylights out of each other and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their public display of affection. He cleared his throat loudly, making them pause to look up at him with questioning eyes, but looked pleased to see them nonetheless.

"The guest of honor would like to make use of the sofa as well if you both please?" he asked politely.

Hermione blushed, while Ron smirked, mouthing 'Way to go' up at Harry, before nudging Hermione, who was smiling warmly up at them both further to the side of the sofa, before giving Harry a wink, and then captured her mouth with his own once again. And seriously, couldn't they just get a room already. Still, this wasn't his house, so he had no right to complain did he.

He thanked them, even though they probably weren't listening anymore, too wrapped up in each other. Grinning down at the happy coupe, he perched himself down on the spot they had just cleared for them. Harry moved to sit down next to him, but he reached up grabbing his hand, pulling him down onto his lap instead. And he smiled at the adorable blush appearing on his beautiful Gryffindor's face.

"DRAY!" Harry squeaked loudly, obviously not expecting the move.

He smirked, pulling him closer against his side, and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm not a girl!" Harry complained, trying to pull away from him again, but he'll have none of that. A Malfoy always gets what he wants. And what he wants right now is Harry Potter sitting in his lap and letting his new guardian/hopeful future boyfriend take care of him. He tightened his hold on the other smaller boy, preventing him from getting away.

"I know, but I want to hold you, Dear. You feel good in my arms," he admitted boastfully and heard a few girls behind him aweing and saying how sweet and cute he was. He rolled his eyes at their dramatics and then turned his full attention back to Harry, who was gaping him, but wasn't trying to get away anymore. Thank gods. The Weasley twins suddenly came over to hand him a few Chocolate Frogs and to also congratulate Harry for his lucky catch, who blushed furiously.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Draco's not my boyfriend. We're just friends," Harry denied, _'And was that disappointment in his tone?' _He would've pouted had it not been the truth. This time it was the twins turn to gape at them, eyeing the both of them skeptically.

"Really. Could've of fooled us. Oh, wait! You did! How cruel!" Fred observed teasingly, looking somewhat disappointed, surprisingly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault he's such a clingy arse."

"I think he likes you," George suggested, giving Draco a knowing, but approving look, and somehow warning glare, as if to say 'hurt him and we'll hurt you' all at the same time look. He scowled only a little, because the twins obviously approved of him being with their Golden Boy.

"Of course he likes me! I like him too. He's my friend after all," Harry pointed out, sounding a bit exasperated.

"I think our Harry's..."

"In denial," the twins pouted.

Draco couldn't help but feel a hurt by Harry's obvious objection to the possibility that he liked him as more than a friend, but didn't want to give away his true intention to the smaller boy in his arms just yet, so remained quiet, letting Harry chat with his friends for awhile.

All too soon, it was time to take Harry back to the Hospital Wing, for the boy mentioned had fallen asleep on his shoulder not even two hours into the party. He bid goodnight to Hermione and Ron, whom were now cuddled together at the end of the sofa. They were all snogged out it would appear. Serves them right. He made sure Harry was secure in his arms, before getting off the couch, and smirked down at the undignified looking pair they made and they said goodnight to him as well.

He then made his leave and headed straight for the Hospital Wing.

After dropping Harry off at the Hospital Wing, and making sure his charge was properly tucked in,Draco's curiosity got the better of him, and he made his way back to the dungeon's to see what the Headmaster wanted to talk with his Godfather about. He found his Godfather in his brewing room, currently brewing a potion with a scowl on his face, which was unusual considering the Potions Master usually enjoyed brewing his potions.

"Uncle, Sev?" he asked, coming in the room.

"Good evening, Draco! Is there a reason you've decided to drop by?" his Godfather responded, not looking away from the potion. He couldn't help but hear a little annoyance in his tone, but somehow he knew that it wasn't directed at him. He sighed, folding his arms against his chest as he leaned against the doorway.

"I was just curious what Dumbledore wanted to talk to you about?"

Sev nodded in understanding.

"He's asked me to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for a certain Ex-DADA Professor we both know again. It appears the wolf can't afford it anywhere else anymore. He's all out of a job it seems. Dumbledore's taken pity on him and hired him as a Special Tutor for the prats who aren't doing too well with their studies and need more help. I warned him that having a werewolf in the castle is not only dangerous, but irresponsible a number of times, but unfortunately he won't budge on the matter, " his Godfather explained, not sounding too pleased about it.

He couldn't blame him.

Draco frowned, taking the information in. He remembered Professor Lupin well. Harry had been rather fond of him. He wondered what the complete story behind that is about. He'd have to remember to ask Harry about it on a later date. And to be completely honest, the werewolf hadn't been that horrible for a DADA Professor. He didn't think he'd mind Lupin's return as just a tutor.

"I think that's great though! Harry could use some good news right now. Maybe it'll finally cheer him up," he exclaimed, causing the Potions Master to look up at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked innocently.

His Godfather simply raised an amused eyebrow at him, before shaking his head, and looking back down at his potion, stirring it a bit more.

"As much as it amuses me to see a Malfoy whipped by a Potter, I have work to do. We'll talk more tomorrow all right. Goodnight, Draco!"

Draco grumbled that he wasn't whipped, but bid his Godfather goodnight as well, then left the room, making his way to the sixth year dormitory, but only to change quickly into his pajamas, ignoring Blaise's glare the whole time.

He then laid down on the sofa in the Common Room, folding his hands together on his stomach. He hoped for more sweet dreams involving a certain green-eyed Gryffindor, before closing his eyes, trying to clear his mind, and eventually managed to fall asleep.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I couldn't think of a better way to bring in Remus, but I hope this way is fine.


	9. Opposites Attract

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,633

**Chapter Nine:** Opposites attract

The following morning, Draco woke up, and after changing into his school robes, and making sure his hair was perfect, he made his way to the Hospital Wing to see if Harry was still there, or if he's already gone back to Gryffindor Tower. Entering his destination, he saw that indeed Harry had already left.

Sighing disappointedly, he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast on his own. He saw Harry at the Gryffindor table, talking with Hermione and Ron. He looked over towards the Slytherin table and saw a empty chair between Pansy and Theodore Nott. Pansy noticed his arrival and waved him over. He gave her a thankful smile, before looking over at the Gryffindor table once again to see Harry looking a little shyly, but invitingly in his direction now also.

He gave him a small apologetic smile, pointing over at the Slytherin table. He mouthed, 'I'll explain later' to him, then his way over to his house table to sit between Pansy and Theo before he could change his mind. He ignored half of his housemates at the table, whom were glaring daggers towards him, especially Blaise. What else was new. At least things were starting to calm down again, for Slytherin that is.

Pansy beamed.

"Pansy explained everything to me yesterday, Malfoy. She thought you could use an ally in our house besides a bunch a girls. I've grown tired of the fighting as well, so I just wanted you to know that I'm with you guys on this. And I'm sorry about not letting you sit next to me before. Forgive me? I hope we can still be friends," Theo said, loud enough for everyone to hear, before taking a sip of his Pumpkin Juice.

"Thanks, Nott! I do appreciate your support. Of course, I'll forgive you. I could use all the friends I could get, especially now," he thanked his new supportive housemate.

"Good! I'm glad. And please, you can call me, Theo."

He smirked, "Only if you call me, Draco."

The smiled, nodding in the affirmative, before taking another sip of his drink.

Draco then looked over at the Head Table and noticed Lupin sitting besides his Godfather and trying to make conversation with him and he couldn't help but see how his Head of House was actually paying attention. And if he didn't know any better, he'd swear that Sev was practically ogling Hogwarts new, Special Tutor. Of course, you'd actually have to know the Potions Master very well to tell. Anyone else looking would think that his Godfather was simply glaring with annoyance at the werewolf for talking so much, but he knew the Potions Master better than that.

Shaking his head in amusement, he turned his attention back to the food on the table and started piling his plate with it.

"MAY I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE!" Dumbledore's shout rang out through the hall, affectively silencing everyone in it.

All the students then of couse turned their attention towards the Head Table and the Headmaster continued, "Thank you! I have an announcement to make. I'm sure you've all noticed that we have a special guest sitting with us today, but he's not just a guest. As of now, Mr. Lupin will be Hogwarts, Special Tutor. If you are having any difficulties with any subject, Mr. Lupin will be happy to help you improve. That is all! Thank you for listening!' The Headmaster then sat back down, having finished his 'Welcome, Mr. Lupin' speech, and the hall urupted in cheers.

Even some from his own house cheered for the return of the werewolf, including him, Pansy, and Theo. Blaise was booing of course and he shot his ex-best friend a withering glare, before noticing the Golden Trio walking up the Head Table to welcome Lupin back personally from the corner of his eye. The werewolf beamed back at them and Sev glared at them for interrupting their one sided conversation, but went back to his meal, before he could insult Harry. And he knew that his Godfather was holding back his tongue for his sake, or maybe it was for Sev' new crush. Either way, he was grateful for the effort.

Grinning to himself in amusement again with the thought of his Godfather having a crush on Lupin, he too went back to eating his breakfast. He planned to get his Uncle Sev and the werewolf together somehow eventually. He just knew nothing would happen in that department if it was up to his Godfather. His Uncle Sev was too stubborn to admit that he's lonely and had been for a long time. He just wanted him to be happy.

And if a werewolf would make him happy then so be it. The ex-DADA Professor had seem kind and caring, but not weak by any means. Still, he knew his Godfather would feel the need to protect him. Sev's personality was so much like his own. And Lupin's personality sort of reminded him of Harry's too. They would be good together, but first he'd have to settle the matter with Harry first.

Just being Harry's friend was wonderful, but being his boyfriend would be even better.

After breakfast, Draco told Pansy and Theo that he'd see them later and then made his way over to the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting up to leave. They noticed him approaching and then looked in his general direction.

"Harry, may I escort you to our next class?" he probed, holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry glanced down at his open palm, before looking over at Hermione and Ron, whom gave him nods of encouragement, before Ron took Hermione's hand in his own and then made their leave. He watched them go, before looking back down at Harry, who looked a little uncomfortable, but placed his hand in his own, letting him hold it.

Smiling with relief, he rubbed his thumb up and down the back of his hand in comforting strokes, before leading him out of the Great Hall.

While they were walking to Transfiguration together, hand in hand, Draco couldn't hold himself back anymore and suddenly backed Harry up against the wall, placing each hand against the sides of his head, Harry widen his eyes in disbelief up at him, but wasn't trying to get away, which gave him the extra courage he needed, to raise his hand and run the back of his fingers down Harry's cheek tenderly, who leaned into his touch, blushing a little.

"Dray, will be late for Transfigurations," Harry said quietly, reaching up his own hand to capture the one on his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his palm, before playing with his fingers as if they were the most fascinating thing to him then.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the pleasurable sensation, before replying, "For the second time in my life, I just don't care." He then bent down, and captured Harry's intoxicating mouth with his own. He pulled his hand out of the smaller boy, framing his face delicately with his hands as he deepened the kiss and felt Harry wrap his arms around his neck, kissing him back, and he couldn't help but moan happily into the kiss.

Eventually, regretfully, he needed to breath. And he had to force himself to pull away, panting, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," he apologized, pulling away, so he could see his Harry's reaction. His Gryffindor was also panting, trying to catch his breath, and it seemed like an eternity before he opened his eyes, and gazed at him with questioning green-eyes. He pressed another brief kiss against those too tempting red lips of his that had darkened from their passion, trying to gain the strength he needed for his next move.

"I know I should've of asked you this before kissing you, but I'm asking you now. Harry Potter, will you be mine?" he finally asked and waited for Harry to answer. He felt his heart constrict painfully, fearing that Harry would reject him, but the dark haired boy gave him a small smile, and nodded, before reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck again, and pulled him down for another kiss, this one even more passionate and fierce then their first.

"Yes. I'll admit that I've been feeling the same way about you for awhile now, but I didn't know how to tell you and was afraid that you wouldn't want me," Harry finally answered.

Draco nodded, brushing their noses together, replying "I understand. I felt the same way, but now we don't have to be afraid anymore now that you're mine."

Harry smiled, brushing their lips together, then managed to free himself from his hold.

"Yes, yours, Dray! Now we better get going. We're late already and McGonagall's not going to be happy with us. We'll be lucky if she doesn't take house points away from us."

Draco smirked, feeling quite pleased with himself, before catching up with his boyfriend. He reached down for the smaller hand, lacing their fingers together, and made the rest of the to Transfigurations. He wasn't going to try and hide their relationship. He wanted Harry to know that he wasn't ashamed of him in any way. He knew there would still be those who didn't approve of their relationship, but he didn't care what anyone else thought.

He was in love.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So the Drarryness &amp; Snupiness begins! I do hope you all like it so far! I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but this is my first multichapter fic for this fandom and I don't want to take forever trying to get them together.


	10. Setting the fire

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 976

**Chapter Ten:** Setting the fire

Later that evening, Draco was lost, but a pleasant kind of lost, losing himself in Harry as he pressed his dark-haired boyfriend against the wall in the dark hall behind a statue with his body, and claiming his lips with his own. He wanted to mark Harry, so that everyone knew he was taken. He they shouldn't be sneaking around like this, but it was thrilling and exciting, so he couldn't resist.

Harry protested at first. He didn't want his friends' to worry about him. But in the end he managed to convince his boyfriend with simple touches and affection. And the promises of more to come if he stayed with him. Harry seemed to crave his touch and affection, obviously not haven't gotten much of it in the past, which made Draco's blood boil with rage. How anyone can treat a family member so cruelly he could not comprehend. His own parents may have expected to much of him, but at least he knew they loved him.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas it would seem and he somehow managed to pull himself away from Harry, when he saw a blue light from a wand pointed down at him from the corner of his eye, and he found himself being glared murderously down at by his Godfather, who must've noticed he was missing and came out to look for him. Harry groaned, hiding himself behind his back, as if using Draco for a human shield.

"Uncle, Sev!" he said, trying to hide his embarrassment at having been caught red handed snogging Harry's brains out by his own Godfather.

"Don't Uncle Sev me, Draco Malfoy! I was worried something had happened to you when you didn't come back to the dungeon. It's twelve forty five in the morning for Merlin's sake! Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, for being a bad influence," the Potions Master berated, turning his glare to Harry, who closed his eyes in obvious shame, and then he felt stiffen behind his back. He didn't like that look, or the horrid way Sev was treating him, when it wasn't even his fault they were out this late, if anything, it was his own. He turned his attention back to the Potions Master and glared defensively up at his Godfather.

"But it wasn't his fault, Uncle Sev! I'm the one who talked him into ignoring curfew. Punish me, not him. I know it's your favorite past time to torture him, but I'd prefer it if you leave my boyfriend alone from now on and find someone else to bully. I don't like it!" he seethed, standing up to his guardian while at school.

Sev raised his eyebrow in surprise down at him, but still looked determined as ever to take every opportunity to bully his Harry. Old habits die hard, he supposed. But it still wasn't right. And it stops right here, right now. He didn't like anyone bullying his fiends, much less his boyfriend, especially when it was his Godfather doing the bullying. He clenched his fists warningly at his sides.

"The punishment stands. Return to Gryffindor, Potter. Now! And no dawdling either." Sev snapped.

He glared up at his Godfather for his rudeness and then pulled Harry, who started to turn around and walk away, to him. He pressed a brief but soft kiss against his lips and brushed his messy bangs out of his eyes before letting go.

"Do try and get some sleep, love. I'll see you tomorrow," he bid his darling boyfriend goodnight, who blushed furiously, and nodded.

"You too, Dray."

He watched his boyfriend disappear into the darkness, before looking back at Sev, who was still glowering down at him.

"Come, Dray... And I better not hear any more lip from you tonight. You should consider yourself lucky I don't give you a detention for being out after hours. I might not be so forgiving next time," His Uncle Sev sneered sarcastically, obviously not impressed with Harry's nick name for him

His Godfather seemed to be in a rather foul mood tonight, even more so than usual. Sev had never threatened him with a detention before. But then again, he had never caught him snogging Harry Potter, his arch nemesis, before either. After a final glower, his Godfather then spun swiftly around, walking ahead. He sighed, but followed after him, seeing as he no other choice.

He thought it was about time he put his plot of getting his Godfather and Remus Lupin together in motion. Perhaps he could convince Lupin to spend more time with Sev, so that it will distract the Potions Master from bullying Harry so much this year and maybe even lighten the broody man up a little.

The first part of his plan set, he nodded to himself, and continued to follow Sev back down to the dungeons.

Sometime the following day, Draco found himself hovering outside Lupin's office. He wondered what the bloody hell he was thinking. Setting his Godfather and Lupin up? It was stupid. And who knew if the werewolf was even into men in the first place? Perhaps he should reconsider the whole thing, but then he remembered how Sev had stared at the beast at the Head Table when he first arrived here. He was obviously attracted to the werewolf. And he just wanted his Godfather to be happy like being with Harry made him.

Gathering every once of his courage that he had, wishing just this once that he was a Gryffindor, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"IT'S OPEN!" He heard the werewolf holler from inside.

He opened the door and saw Lupin helping Longbottom with one of his assignments at his desk. The still shabby dressed looking werewolf looked up when he entered, and stared with stunned surprise when he saw who it was that had come to his aid. Longbottom also looked a bit stunned to see him.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I'll just be a few more minutes with Neville here. If you'd like to have a seat till then," the werewolf waved his hand at the chair leaning against the wall next to him invitingly,

"Thanks, Mr. Lupin," he said, perching himself down in the chair and tried to make himself comfortable and waited patiently for Lupin to be done explaining things with Naville,

Once the Gryffindor had left, and it was just the two of them, Lupin indicated for him to sit in the seat Neville had just vacated, who had nodded politely down at him as he made his exit, surprisingly.

He nodded, getting up to switch seats.

"I must admit, I'm a little surprised by your visit, Draco, seeing as you have always been one of Hogwarts top students when it comes to their grades. I wouldn't be surprised if you make Head Boy next year."

Draco felt himself blush, slightly embarrass, yet pleased, at the unexpected praise for his old DADA Professor.

"It's of a personal nature, Sir. More of a request really," he stated. Lupin leaned forward on the desk, raising his eyebrow curiously at him.

"Oh, please, request away then!"

Draco nodded, "Well, I know Harry's rather fond of you for some reason." At Lupin's nod of understanding, he took a deep breathed and forced himself to continue, "It seems my Uncle Sev has taking a liking to you as well. Though he'd never admit to anyone himself as stubborn as he is. And if you happen to be interested at all in him back, I was just wondering if you could try and distract him from giving Harry such hard time this year. And please, don't tell him I asked you this personally, he'd kill me. And I'm sure he'd make it as painful as possible for me too. I'd most appreciate it!"

Lupin was blushing, and it was his turn to look embarrassed, then he suddenly chuckled.

"I'm afraid I'll be rather busy this year, Draco, but I promise to do what I can regarding Severus in my free time, as rare as it might be. And I am not oblivious to Severus's affections for me. Superior smell and all. I can smell the hormones radiating off of him from a close distance; though who knows how the bloody hell that happened, considering we never even liked each other."

"You mean, he never really liked you. I can't picture you actually not liking someone, or trying to not like them at least."

The werewolf's eyebrows rose high at this.

"Have you ever considered becoming a counselor, Draco? You're quite good at reading someone. And I can tell you're not even meaning to. You're quite a natural I'd say."

Again, Draco felt himself flushing at the unusual continual praises from Lupin.

"Perhaps I will. Thank you for the suggestion. And thank you for accepting my request ," he pointed out stubborn, getting up to leave.

"You're quite welcome, Draco. Just one more thing before you leave," Lupin said, his voice turning sterner instead of the usual calm. "You and Harry are a couple now, yes?" At his nod to go on, the werewolf continued. "I was good friends with his parents growing up and consider him my own cub. I don't want to see him get hurt." He heard the warning that he better not in any hurt Harry, or I'll hurt you, in his tone.

Draco narrowed his eyes at that, despite his mild surprise at Lupin's confession to knowing Harry's dead parents. And well, at least he knew now why Harry and the werewolf were close. Harry must consider Lupin another father figure, since Black had died in the Department of Mysteries the previous year. He didn't have to worry about a competition at all where the werewolf was concerned it would seem. Thank gods. He was starting to rather like the ex- DADA Professor

He sighed dramatically, "I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to him in the past, but I would never hurt him again, Mr. Lupin. And I'll try my hardest to make sure no else does either. I love him so much," he admitted out loud to someone other than Harry himself, and was surprised by how natual it felt.

Lupin smiled, and nodded, standing up from his chair, and reached down a hand for him to shake. He also stood up, accepting the handshake.

"I'm glad Harry has someone like you in his life. You really aren't like your father are you?" Lupin suddenly stiffened, looking shocked at himself, as if he hadn't really meant to ask such a thing, and tried to apologize immediately, "I'm...I'm terribly sorry, Draco. That was such a rude thing to say. I don't know why I even..."

He waved off the werewolf's babbling apology with his hand. Really, Lupin and Harry were so much alike personality-wise, which is probably why he found it easy to get along with the werewolf, but it was still scary. With a slight bow, he swirled around to leave, feeling Lupin's still apologetic gaze from behind as he made his exit.

That had been one of the most awkward conversations of his life. His first confession of wanting to help Harry to his boyfriend's friends on the Hogwarts Express being at the top of the list; though this one came a close second.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Draco congratulated himself for a job well done, then to try and catch Harry before lunch, hoping for a quick snog. He smiled to himself at what was to come.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Lupin to play the over protective father of Harry role, since Sirius can't, moment.


	11. Snape's losing it

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 565

**Chapter Eleven:** Snape's losing it

The days that followed, Draco could tell that Lupin had yet to approach his uncle Sev. It was either that, or Sev had been his usual stubborn self and rejected the werewolf for fear of rejection himself, for the Potions Master's temper had flared to all new heights lately. So much so, that even some of his fellow Slytherin's had house points taken away from them for messing up a potion in class, or even just looked at his Godfather the wrong way. He even found himself feelings sorry for a few of the Gryfindors at having to bear the front of the Potions Master's rage.

Especially, Longbottom. Poor, Neville! And he never ever thought he'd think he'd feel anything for the guy, except contempt, and on the rare occasion, amusement at his clumsiness.

But his breaking point had been when Harry asked him what was up with his Godfather and if he's okay. And then said teacher, who had been walking by their table had jumped down Harry's throat, taking off an additional fifteen points from Gryfindor, and actually shouted at him to mind his own business. This madness had gone on long enough as far as he was concerned. He had to talk to his Godfather to try and make him see sense before the whole student body and possibly a few of the teachers started to rebel to try and petition to have his Godfather fired, or worse, harm him in some way. He knew of more than one person that were more than capable of doing the latter.

The Weasley prankster twins for example. He happened to know personally that they were nearing their wits end having heard their complaining about the grumpy Potions Master's grumpier than usual attitude lately at the Gryffindor table when he had decided to sit with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, only last night.

So that's the reason why Draco now found himself outside his Godfather's personal chambers in the dungeons one night, and raised his hand to knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" He heard his Godfather cry out warningly.

He sighed, "IT'S JUST ME UNCLE SEV!"

He heard some shuffling, then footsteps approach the door. He stepped back a few steps, as his Godfather suddenly swung said door open, and then reluctantly stepped aside to allow him to enter. He thanked him, stepping across the threshold, and swirled around to face him.

His Godfather was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded stubbornly across his chest. He saw the tear streaks down his pale cheeks that his Godfather seemed to suddenly noticed he was he staring at, and he quickly tried to wipe them away.

"Did you need something, Draco? As you can see, I'm rather poor company tonight, even for you, right now."

He frowned. He hated to see his Godfather, who usually controlled his emotions so well, breaking down like this.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He couldn't help but ask, hoping the stubborn wizard will allow his Godson to help him for a change. It seems he was taking Lupin's suggestion that he become a counselor seriously these days.

Sev shook head desperately and did a very unlike Severus Snape thing, he moved forward, and wrapped his arms around Draco for a hug.

"I'm a fool, Draco! A complete and utter fool!" His Uncle Sev exclaimed, his voice sounded rather hoarse and tired from crying so much obviously.

"Why do you think that, Uncle Sev? I don't think you're a fool. You're the smartest person I know." he asked, hugging his Godfather back, trying to comfort him in anyway he could.

Sev huffed, then sniffed, wiping at his nose, as he pulled himself away from him so suddenly that Draco almost lost his balance and he was grateful to have caught himself before ended up falling in a very unmalfoy like manner face down on the floor.

"A smart man? Ha! A smart man wouldn't have allowed himself to fall for a beast! Even if said beast was willing to give him a chance. Nothing good can possibly come of it. I will only get him killed in the end. He's more than I deserve. It's better this way. I can't even believe I'm telling you this. I must have finally lost it!" Sev raged, sounding as if he was desperately trying to convince himself of his own reasoning for pushing the werewolf away, while pouring himself a glass of red wine, merlot to be exact. He then perched himself down on his soda, downing his drink in one gulp, before pouring himself another, sipping it more slowly this time.

So, Lupin did talk to his Godfather like he promised, but the latter apparently said something to try and drive him away.

"What did you say to him?" he couldn't help but ask, and immediately wished his didn't when Sev looked up from his drink with a look of pure anguish in his dark eyes. And he could tell that his Godfather was trying to hold himself together for his sake.

"I told him that he was imagining things. That I wished he'd never came back to Hogwarts. And then..." he paused, biting his bottom lip, looking regretful, as he continued, "i did something unforgiveable. I still don't know what possessed me do to it. Fear of his wolf side hurting me I guess."

Draco's concern for his Godfather's behavior suddenly increased ten fold and he was almost afraid to ask. "What did you do to him?"

Sev lowered his head in shame, as he replied, so quietly that he almost didn't hear him, "I hit him, Draco. Hard. And you know what he did?"

He gaped at his breaking down Godfather, not believing what he's just heard, and shook his head no.

"He knelt down before me, as if he was fully submitting himself to me, instead away from me like he should have. The fool! And all I could see in that moment was my father beating my mother, who just took it and didn't even try to defend herself. I couldn't believe that I've become just like him: An abuser. I can't let myself hurt Remus again and I know I will eventually if we were together," his Godfather explained, trying to hold back a sob near the end.

"So you rejected him?" he probed, hating to cause his Godfather pain by reliving the past, but he knew that Sev needed to talk about it, or it would only eat him up inside eventually.

His Godfather nodded miserably, burying his face in his hands, and Draco wished that there was something he could do to help ease his Godfather's pain. He sat down next to the suffering wizard, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But you know what I think?" Severus looked up, gazing questioningly, he continued, "I think a true abuser wouldn't feel shame and regret for his actions. I think you should take a chance with Lupin, Uncle Sev. You obviously still want him and you know that you actually have a chance to have him now. You should cease it before it's too late. I just want you to be happy."

Sev actually gave him a brief smile, before looking like he was falling to pieces again. He sighed, hoping off the couch to leave.

"Draco?" He heard his Godfather call him back from behind, and he turned back around before opening the door.

"Thank you for listening to me rant! When did you grow up on me?"

He smirked at the question.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so lets just say I've done a lot of thinking over the summer and realized what a prat I've been and wanted to try build a better image of myself. And I'm always here to listen if you need a shoulder to cry on," he offered teasingly and decided to leave out that he also realized that he was a bully in the past because that was how his father expected him to behave to prepare him for when he took the Dark Mark from Voldemort and become a Death Eater like him, but he would rather die than let a madman dictate his life. He's had enough of that from his father to last him a lifetime thank you very much. He wanted to control his own life now and make his own decisions without anyone breathing down his neck at every turn.

He knew his Godfather, who nodded in thoughtful understanding, understood what he was going through.

"I see. Well, you best be getting to bed now, Draco. It's getting rather late."

He nodded, giving his Godfather a brief smile, before making his leave, and head to bed, suddenly feeling rather exhausted himself. Who knew matchmaking could be such tiresome work? But he knew that it would be worth it in the end. He had to believe that it would for both Harry's and his Uncle Sev's sake. And Lupin too, he supposed. But for his Godfather's most of all.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Sorry about the lack of Harry in this chapter. But I thought Severus should have a shoulder to cry on, so to speak. And who better than Draco himself. I hope you all like it anyway!


	12. Can't fight the moonlight

**A/N:** This chapter was inspired by the song Can't Fight The Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,934

**Chapter Twelve:** Can't fight the moonlight

The next day, Draco slowly came to, and saw that it was only Six Thirty in the bloody morning. Remembering that it was Saturday, he decided to sleep in for a little while longer. Once he felt energized enough, he pulled himself out of bed, and got ready for the day, before going downstairs and saw that Theo and Pansy were waiting for him. He gave them a small smile before following them out of the Slytherin porthole and into the hall.

They eventually made it to the Great Hall, and they parted ways, so Draco could go sit with Harry this morning at the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled up at him as he perched himself down in the chair that strangely enough always seemed to be empty as if it was marked** 'Property of Draco Malfoy, Sit somewhere else.'** He couldn't help but grin at the thought. Harry reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together, and continued to eat his toast.

He smiled at his boyfriend as he started to fill his own plate with pancakes and sausages, seeing how Harry eyed the food that he was piling on his plate amusingly, from the corner of his eye.

"What, Love?"

Harry shook his head, looking away, "Nothing. It's just, where does all that food go?"

Draco chuckled, "I just happen to have excellent metabolism, Harry, Darling."

Harry chuckled lightly, stealing one of his sausages from his plate. He shook his head, deciding to ignore his boyfriend's lack of proper table manners this time. He was just glad that the thin, but fatten up slowly boy was actually eating without being difficult about it for once. He pressed a swift kiss against his adorable boyfriends cheek fondly and then looked up towards the Head Table to where his Godfather was sitting besides a rather pale looking Lupin.

He had caught the brief glace of worry that the Potions Master casts at the werewolf, before lowering his black-eyes down to his own breakfast and started to pick at his eggs. He wondered what was wrong with the Special Tutor briefly, but then remembered that tonight was the night of the full moon. He frowned, hoping that his Godfather had taken his advice last night to heart and had apologized to the werewolf.

Later that day, Draco decided to pay another visit to Lupin to see how he was doing. Being hit by his Godfather and then rejected by him, must've been quite a shock. He could only hope that Lupin could forgive the Potions Master. He sighed. If only Sev wasn't so bloody stubborn.

He made his way to Lupin's office, only to discover that the Special Tutor wasn't there. He frowned, wondering where he could possibly have gone and then thought back to how sickly looking the werewolf had looked and decided to check the Hospital Wing. It was a long shot, but just in case.

He eventually made it to the Hospital Wing, and entering his destination, he saw the Potions Master sitting besides the unconscious and still pale face man's bed, who was holding his hand gently in his own. His Godfather looked over his shoulder at him as he heard his footsteps moving closer to his side, and gave him a nod to let him know his presence was welcomed.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?" he asked, hoping it was only the full moon causing Lupin's sickness, and that it was nothing more serious.

"I tried to apologize to him for what happened yesterday after breakfast and he just collapsed on me. It's the full moon. Unfortunately, he arrived at Hogwarts too late to get the full benefits of the Wolfsbane potion this month. But at least his mind will still be the human one and he won't be a danger to anyone. I've given him a potion to help with the pain, but it can only do so much," his Uncle Sev answered, his voice cracking up a bit, and Draco knew that his Godfather was feeling guilty for not being able to do more for Lupin.

He laid a hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. He observed as his distraught, but doing well to hide it, Godfather, running his fingers on the back of the pale and limp hand in his own.

"I'm sure he appreciates all you've done for him regardless," he tried to assure the sitting man, feeling how stiff his shoulders were and couldn't help but wonder when was the last time the Potions Master had gotten a decent massage, or if he ever had one for that matter.

"Not enough." Was all his Godfather replied, before lifting the limp hand in his lips, and kissed the palm of it tenderly, before placing the hand on Lupin's chest next to the other one. His Godfather then got up and made his exit. He watched him go, before looking back down at the sick werewolf again. He wished him to get better soon, before making his exit as well and headed outside to the pitch to fly for awhile.

Sometime later, Draco informed Harry of Lupin's condition, who paled at the thought of his father figure being ill, and he gave Draco a brief kiss, before parting from him, and started making his way towards the Hospital Wing to spend time with the werewolf. He would've followed after his boyfriend if he hadn't of already saw Lupin today. Besides, it would give Harry a chance to be alone with the werewolf.

He spotted Hermione not very far up ahead of him in the hall, and jogged a little to catch up with her.

"Hey, where are you off too, Hermione?" he questioned, already having a feeling of where she was heading.

"The library!"

He smirked. Of course that where she was heading.

"Mind if I join you?" he probed, tightening his hold on the strap of his pack around his shoulder.

Hermione shook her head, "Not at all, Draco. It's good to have a study partner, who isn't easily distracted."

He smiled, nodding in agreement. As much as he loved Harry, his boyfriend's attention span could be better, but at least it wasn't as bad as Ron's.

"I couldn't agree more. I love, Harry, but he can be right dunderhead when it comes to studying," he simply responded, continuing his walk to the library side by side with the other bookworm.

"At least you don't have to deal with, Ron. It's a nightmare trying to get him to keep his mind on his homework instead of snogging. Harry's easy compared to him there. You got lucky," she replied jokingly, but sounded serious at the same time.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud at that and was glad to have found a new study partner. He had no doubt that she was going to make Head Girl next year and he was actually looking forward to sharing the Heads' responsibilities with her.

They had been in the library for about quite awhile, when they finished their assignments for the weekend, and Draco told her about his plan in getting Lupin and his Uncle Sev together just for something to talk to talk about. She didn't seem surprised to hear their Potions Master was his Godfather, so Harry must've already told her and Ron about that. She did seem stunned though to hear about his matchmaking scheme and the reason why he was doing it, but then looked almost excited about the possibility at the end.

"! never would've thought of those two as a couple, but they would make a good match. And you're right, maybe it'll lighten Snape up a little. And I've always thought Remus was rather lonely, especially after Sirius's death. Being a werewolf can't be easy. It'd be good for him to have someone. If you need any help getting them together, just let me know," she exclaimed enthusiastically as they started shoving their books and folders back in their packs, and got up to leave the library.

'_What was it with girls and romance?_' he asked himself saliently, amused, and shook his head.

"I will," he replied, flowering her out of the library and told her to wish Harry goodnight for him. They parted ways and he made his way back down to the dungeons to spend some time with his friends.

The following morning, Sunday, Draco made his way to the Hospital Wing to see how Lupin was holding up. And once again, he found his Godfather at his bedside, holding the werewolf's hand, caressing the back side of it with his thumb, while helping Lupin take his pain killer potion, before stuffing the vial pack in the pocket of his robe, then brushed those light brown bangs out of his eyes. The werewolf's golden brown-eyes looked rather glossy, but at least Lupin was awake this time.

"Thanks, Severus! Your pain killer potions work wonders," Lupin thanked his Godfather, who nodded.

"You are welcome, Lup...Remus. I must leave now to check on something, but I will be back to check on your progress later." His Godfather did what he last expected, and bent down to press a soft kiss against the slightly damp skin temple, before straightening back up. He let go of Lupin's hand, and turned around, blushing slightly when he saw that his Godson had witnessed him kissing the bed ridden werewolf.

Draco smirked victoriously and folded his arms against his chest. His Godfather then strode passed him in usual graceful glide, only saying good morning to him, before he left him alone with Lupin. He looked back down at the werewolf, and noticed a few large scratches on his face, and a rather nasty long looking one down his cheek to his neck that hadn't been there before, but they were fading no doubt thanks to the healing salve that his Godfather must've soothed into them for him. He wondered how many more injuries he received thanks to his transformation the night before, but thought it was rude to ask so he didn't, instead he asked what his Godfather had left before his could ask him.

"So, I see you two have made up and are together now. I'm glad," he said comfortingly.

Lupin blushed, looking away, and nodded, as he replied, "Yes. And no. I'm not giving you any details. You'll have to ask Severus for those. You don't have to stay with me, Draco. Breakfast is almost over with. Why don't you go get something to eat while you can. I'm sure Harry's wondering where you are."

He nodded, "All right. I'll come back later though if you don't mind some company. I'm sure Harry will come too. I know how boring it can be in here."

Lupin chuckled, "I'm sure you do. Now get. I'll be fine by myself for awhile. Besides, I could use a good long nap right about now. I'm starting to feel pretty out of it."

Draco smirked, knowing Severus's potions were starting to kick in. He gave the werewolf an 'I'm glad you're okay' smile, before spinning around and headed for the Great Hall to finish what's left of it with Harry.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	13. Something worth fighting for

**A/N:** Happy early Halloween everyone. I do hope you all like this chapter. Angstyness coming up warning!

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,551

**Chapter Thirteen:** Something worth fighting for

Before Draco knew it, it was the first of October, and he couldn't be happier. He had the perfect boyfriend. His Godfather was finally in an official relationship with Lupin. The whole school was still talking about it. Oh, Uncle Sev and Remus did try to be discrete, but it was impossible to keep such a secret in Hogwarts for long. And as a plus, his Godfather wasn't giving Harry such a hard time anymore. He still had his bad moments though. but not nearly as bad as used to be before. And he was getting along better with Harry's best mate Ron then he ever has. He could even call him a friend now right along with Hermione.

Yes, life was good indeed. He should've known that it was too good to last.

"Oh, those poor muggles!" He heard the weaslet exclaim horrifyingly as entered the great hall, making his way to the Gryffindor table, and plopped himself down next to his boyfriend, who looked rather pale and horrified himslf as he stared down at the daily prophet.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking down at the prophet to see what the big deal was and he could see why everyone looked so horrified. He reached for Harry's hand, curling their fingers together. He knew Harry was already blaming himself. "It's not your fault, Darling."

Harry shook his head, his lips trembling.

"Over hundred, Draco! Innocent men, women, and children. All dead. And it's my fault. Why can't the bastard just die!" Harry yelled for the whole hall to hear. The Slytherin looked at the head table and saw his Godfather looking straight at him with a concern gaze before urge and equally shocked looking Lupin to eat his breakfast.

Frowning, he wrapped a protective arm around the outraged and mourning boy next to him shoulders. "I know, Harry. It's horrible. But there was nothing you could've done."

That only seemed to anger Harry more, who turned his frightful glare on him. He tried not to flinch. An angry Harry Potter was a scary Harry Potter. But he knew Harry would never hurt him, so he had no reason to be afraid.

"You don't get it, Dray! Everyone who dies at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters is my fault. I should be out there hunting him down, instead of hiding out like a bloody coward," Harry ranted, and he could feel Harry's uncontrolled magic start to leak out, and pulled him close, rubbing a hand up and down the small of his back soothing to try and calm him down before anyone got hurt.

"Shh! I know love, but there's nothing you can do. Not right now. And you know it. Our time will come soon enough though and you will defeat him...we will defeat him. You and me," he added, knowing that in the end it would come between only Harry and Voldemort, but he would be by his side nevertheless.

Harry sniffed, nodding as he hugged him back, and buried his face in his neck.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Harry said, pulling away from him and standing up to go, gazing down at him with tearful eyes. "You should eat though, I don't want you to starve on my account."

"You sure?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to reach out to grasp Harry's hand tightly in his own and never let him go, but he knew when to give Harry his space. Harry nodded, bending down for a brief kiss, before hurrying out of the Great Hall. He watched him go, before turning his attention to Hermione and Ron, whom were both looking at him with smiles on their faces. The Weaslet and Longbottom, whom were holding hands were as well. And since when did they get together? Not that it was any of his business.

"What?" he asked, looking back over at the Hermione and Ron.

"You and Harry aren't alone you know, Draco. We're with you guys too," Ron said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"And don't forget about us," Neville piped up, pressing a brief kiss to Ginny's cheek, who blushed furiously.

He smiled, appreciating the support, knowing that he and Harry weren't alone.

**Potions**

Draco was just about to drop the next ingredient into the pain killer potion they were learning to brew, when Lupin suddenly entered the classroom and made his way over to Sev's desk, looking like he's just seen a ghost. Sev looked up and his usual glare turned to a look of concern when he saw the werewolf's expression as he placed both hands on the table as if he needed the support to keep himself up.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Severus, but I really need to talk to you. Alone. Please!" He heard the desperation in Lupin's tone and wondered what had happened to frighten the werewolf so.

Sev nodded, "Outside."

His Godfather the led Lupin out of the classroom by the hand till they entered the hall. His Godfather must've put up a silencing spell for they couldn't hear anything, but their mouths were moving and Sev looked angry, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. Remus suddenly lost it bursting out in tears, and threw his arms around the Potions Master, as if holding on for dear life. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as most of the class gasped and then gaped at the sight of his Uncle wrapping his arms around the werewolf as well and ran his hands up and down his back soothingly and wiped the fallen tears away with his thumbs as Lupin pulled away out of his embrace. Sev pressed their foreheads together, whispering something in his ear before forcing himself to pull away as well.

He's have to remember to ask his Uncle Sev what was wrong later.

Later that evening, Draco knocked on his Godfather's rooms door, who answered it a moment later. The older man stepped aside to allow him to enter. He nodded thankfully, entering the room fully, and turned to look his Godfather. Not that he was in better light, he could see the tear streaks on his Uncle Sev's cheeks. He frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"What happened?" he asked, walking over to the couch and perched himself down there, making himself comfortable.

"He's gone," his Godfather said so quietly that he almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean he's gone?" he questioned, an unpleasant knot forming in his stomach.

Sev groaned burying his face in his hands despairingly.

"Albus has asked him to infiltrate the werewolves to try and persuade as many of them to join our side as possible. And like the foolish Gryffindor he is, he agreed and now he's gone. He's going to get himself killed. And there's nothing I can do to help him. A week. One bloody week together was all we had. And all we'll ever have it seems!" Sev cried, hunching down the wall, and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Sev! But at least you know that he has something worth fighting for now," he said calmly as he could. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't worried about Lupin himself, but it wasn't like the werewolf couldn't take care of himself. He understood his Godfather's need to try and protect the Gryffindor though, for he felt the same way towards Harry. And how helpless his Godfather must feel right now.

"And what's that? What could possibly be worth risking his life for?" his Godfather whined, looking up at him from the floor with tears threatening to fall.

He gave him a lopsided smile, "You, Uncle. He loves you."

Sev smiled a little up at him in return before, lowering his eyes again. "I love him too. And I never told him. I can't lose him now, Draco. I just can't."

Draco stood up from the sofa and made his way towards his Godfather, and reached down to give his elbow a reassuring squeeze.

"I know. I'm sorry, Uncle. I really am. I was just getting used to him. Let's just hope nothing happens to him, so you can tell him when he returns to us" he said, pulling back his hand, and turning to leave.

"Draco?" his Uncle called after him.

He turned to look questioningly down at him.

"I love you."

He raised his eyebrows at his Godfather's admission, but was thrilled to hear what he thought he'd never hear from the normally grumpy Potions Master, and couldn't help but smile widely back in return.

"I love you too, Uncle," he returned his Godfather's feelings, and made his leave to go and try and find Harry to tell him about Lupin's departure if he didn't already know that is.

Lupin better come back alive and well, or he'd have him to deal with.

A foolish Gryffindor indeed.

**TBC**

Please review! They are very much appreciated!


	14. Silly werewolf

**A/N:**Sorry about the short chapter again guys, but I do try too keep them above the 1,000 words range at least

**Chapter Warnings:**Angst! Angst! Angst! And mention of rape. Not Draco or Harry

**Chapter wordcount:**1,258

**Chapter Fourteen:**Silly werewolf

So, the week flew by just like that, and Draco was now preparing for nice weekend, planning to spend most of it with Harry, when his Godfather tracked him down and demanded that he follow him. Wondering what made his Godfather so furious, he followed him to his room, and through the fireplace.

"Where are we?" he asked, stepping out of the ashes after Sev.

"Grimmauld Place..." his Godfather answered, then paused, taking a deep breath, and spun around to level him with a warning glare, folding his arms haughtily against his chest. "House of Black, which now belongs to, Potter. And Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. Now that the mutt's dead. Remus is just been keeping it warm for him. "Draco, what I'm about to show you, you can't reveal to anyone. Not even Potter, for the time being at least. Understood?"

Draco nodded, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Yes, Uncle Sev."

"Good! Come with me. I need your help," Sev said, turning around and led him to a large room, which he realized must be the master bedroom, for his Godfather wouldn't except anything less for his werewolf. When the arrived, and he entered, he noticed someone was laying on the large king sized bed and it took a moment for him recognize the being as indeed Lupin. He gasped with horror. Half of the werewolf's face was scared as if it had been burnt. And if that was his face, what did the rest of his body look like under the covers?

He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Uncle, Sev?"he asked, walking closer to the side of the bed, and laid a hand down next to the unconscious werewolf. "How long has he been here?" He hoped his hopeful future Godfather in law could sense their presence and realize that he wasn't alone. And since he had heightened senses he probably could.

"Not long. He came tumbling out of my fireplace at Hogwarts . When I saw the critical state he was in, I took him straight to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey did what she could for him, but I fear he'll never truly recover. Physically maybe, but mentally is a different matter entirely. There was evidence that those filthy werewolves raped him repeatedly! I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. But does anyone ever listen to me? No..."

Draco would've smirked at his Godfather's rant had the situation not been so serious. _'And Lupin was raped?'_ He shivered. If it had been Harry in Lupin's place, he would've tracked his rapist down, and killed them, showing no mercy. His Godfather must have great restraint, but he knew that the only reason Sev wasn't doing exactly he would've right now was because he wanted to be there for the werewolf when he woke up. He had no doubt that if Harry had seen his honorary Godfather in this state, they wouldn't have been able to stop him from tracking the bastards down and killing them in the most painful way possible himself.

He shivered at the thought again.

"Well, you seem to have everything under control then. What do you need me for?"

Sev stopped, looking down at him and rolled his eyes in a duh manner. "I have some things I need to take care of at Hogwarts before I devote the rest of time watching him till he's well again. And I want someone I trust and he knows to be with him in case he wakes up while I'm gone. I'll let the Headmaster know you're staying here for the weekend to help me with him." his Godfather explained.

"What about, Harry? And I'll need my homework that I was planning to finish today, so I could spend the weekend with him," he complained, though it was only halfheartedly. He knew staying with Lupin, who needed him more at the moment was the right thing to do.

"I'll inform the prat that you have other priorities to attend to this weekend and that he'll have to make do with Weasley and Granger for company. I'll collect your homework for you before coming back. I assume it's in your dormitory?"

At his nod in the affirmative, Sev spun around and headed back the way they came. He watched him go, before looking down at the still unconscious werewolf, and raised his hand to smooth his bangs out of his eyes, even though they were closed.

"Silly werewolf! Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into and the hell you're no doubt putting my Godfather through. We are going to have to have a little chat when you're well enough, you and I," he berated the recovering werewolf, knowing that some part of him must've have heard him for he witnessed a slight twitch of that brown bushy eyebrow of his. He smiled, pulling up a chair besides the bed to keep his ex-Professor company till his Godfather returned.

'_The things I do for that Wizard!' _

When the Potions Master returned a few hours later, and the door to the bedroom opened, he heard a familiar cry, and looked over his shoulder to see Harry run in and over to Lupin's bedside. "Remus! NO! Please wake up! Please! You can't leave me too! I need you!" His heart bled hearing the heartbreak in his Harry's voice as the raven haired teen pleaded for the unconscious werewolf to wake up. Sighing, he and he rose from his chair, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind, and pulled him close against his chest.

"POTTER! What part of, "You better not follow me!" Didn't you understand? You ignorant little prat! Don't you understand simple English?"

Harry froze at the harsh tone from the doorway in his arms, trembling a little. Draco turned to look at his fuming Godfather, who came further into room, making his way around the bed, setting the homework he retrieved for him at the foot of it, before moving to the front, and reached down to cover Lupin's too limp and frail looking hand in his own. His black eyes softened as they gazed down at the too weak and slip figure.

Draco could help but smirk victoriously at the scene.

'Don't worry love. He's not really upset with you. He's just worried sick about, Remus," he whispered reassuringly into his own Gryffindor's ear, taking the opportunity to lean down at kiss his cheek affectionately.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Draco! Can't you keep your hormones around him at bay for even a moment? Can't you see there's more important matters to attend to? Even so, now that he's here, you might as well take him to your room for the night, but he will be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. Is that clear, Potter?" his Godfather practically roared, causing him to gulp at the cold stare Sev was throwing at him. If looks could kill, he'd of dropped dead by now.

He frowned, nodding, and formed himself to let go of Harry, so that he could grab his homework from the bed. He then took Harry's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, and led him out of the master bedroom to go claim their selves one.

**TBC**

**A/N:**More Draco/Harry next chapter, I promise. I just wanted to focus on building the Severus/Remus romance for a bit. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. And if you did, please let me know.


	15. Only kindness matters

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,880

**Chapter Fifteen:** Only kindness matters

Once Draco found a bedroom suitable enough for them both, he led Harry over to the bed, and urged him to lay down.

"I'm not tired!" Harry argued of course, but then he yawned, giving himself away. He smirked at his clearly exhausted, but fighting it, boyfriend, and tried urging him to lay down again, only to be shrugged off.

"I said I'm not tired, Draco! How can I be when the only link to my parents I have left is hurt, possibly dying? When I find out who did this to him, they're are going to pay. I swear to Merlin they will," Harry yelled, pacing the front of the bed, clenching his fists angrily at his sides.

Sighing at the typical vengeful response from his Gryffindor, Draco crossed the distance between them to few quick strides to envelop his boyfriend protectively into his arms.

"Harry, stop it! Remus isn't dying, so quit worrying about that. He's not in the best of shape granted. But he'll need our help to get better more than our revenge right now. And getting yourself killed won't help him at all, so don't even think about it," he snapped, feeling Harry go slack with defeat in his arms, and lay his head on his shoulder, returning the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Dray! Just seeing Remy so help..."

He sighed, rubbing gentle circles on the small of Harry's back, and replied softly, "I know love. I know. If it had been Sev in his place, I would've reacted the same way. Now shh! Remus will be alright. It'll just take time. He's strong. Besides, he's got the best Potions Master in Britain, possibly the world, taking care of him." While he was trying his best to reassure the other teen in his arms that Lupin will be just fine, he maneuvered them towards the bed till back of Harry's hit the edge of it and he fell backwards onto his bed.

He smiled down at his sleepy boyfriend, and felt satisfied when he didn't try to get up again just moved up the bed towards the pillows to try and make himself more comfortable. Harry had apparently lost his will to fight him more on this, which made things easier on him at least. He made sure to tuck his Gryffindor in properly, and moved to sit on the floor to start his homework, making a mental note remind Harry to finish his homework when he got back to Hogwarts tomorrow, but Harry reached out wrapping those stronger then they looked fingers around his wrist, stopping him.

"Don't go, Dray! Don't leave me too! Please!" He frowned at the insecurity he heard in his charge's hoarse voice.

"I'm not going anywhere love, but I've got to finish my homework so I can focus on helping Sev making Remy better okay?" At Harry's reluctant nod of understanding, he slowly pulled his free of Harry's tight iron grip and bent down to press a brief kiss against his lips. He then slid down to perch himself on the floor, spreading his books and paper out in front of him.

"You're just like Mione' when it comes to your homework, did you know?" He heard Harry complain teasingly, before falling silent, and the eventual even breathing told him that his boyfriend had managed to fall asleep.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Dear...I think," he mumbled to himself, getting to it.

The next morning, a terrifying scream made the two still dosing teenage boys jump awake, startled. Wide awake now, they made a beeline for the master bedroom, only to discover that their Potions Master had beaten them to it, or maybe he never left, and was holding the werewolf tight against his chest, rubbing his hand up and down his the small of his werewolf's back soothingly, whispering kind words in his ear. He could see Harry's surprise by the normally aggressive Potions Master's gentleness towards his honorary Godfather.

He rolled his eyes.

Really, was it so hard to believe that Sev was capable of showing affection to those he actually cared about?

Sev noticed their arrival and nodded, indicating that it was alright for them to enter the room.

"Remy?" Harry reached out to touch the werewolf's forehead, only to have Sev glare warning down at him, and batted his hand away.

Harry growled, frustrated, but made no further attempt to try and touch the trembling werewolf, who was clinging to Sev like a lifeline.

"I think it's time you returned to Hogwarts now, Potter. Draco will see you off." The harsh tone in which his Godfather said this to him as their eye met over the top of Lupin's head, made Draco realized that he couldn't be budged in this manner.

Nodding in understanding, he took Harry's trembling hand in his own. He then led him out of the bedroom, and to the fireplace in the living room.

"Don't forget to do your homework, love. And I promise to give you an update on his condition Monday when I return to school. Love you," he said, pulling him in for breathtaking kiss, before reluctantly releasing him.

"Why won't Snape let me help too? It's not fair! Remy's my Godfather now!" Harry whined very boyishly.

He shook his head amusingly, reaching up for the jar on the mantelpiece and help it out to Harry, who frowned, but reached in to grab some powder anyway, and kissed his cheek swiftly.

"I'm sorry. I don't blame you. I love you too, Dray! And I trust you not to let Snape hurt Remy while he's vulnerable."

"HOGWARTS GRYFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" he yelled, throwing down the powder.

Draco watched Harry disappear, engulfed in the flames. He sighed, turning around and headed back to the master bedroom where walked in on Sev helping Remus take his healing potions.

Remus just coughed up most of the first batch his Uncle Sev was trying to feed him.

"Bloody hell!" his Godfather cursed, retrieving a slightly damp rag from it's bowl on the nightstand to wipe his chin dry, then tried to get what he could off his neck and shirt.

"I'm...so...sorr...Sever..." Lupin tried to apologize, but was seized by another coughing fit. At least he didn't make another mess this time. His Godfather sighed, setting the rag on the nightstand by the bowl, and reached down to brush those sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"Shh, Remus! It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I could neve...Just shh love! Please!" His Godfather soothed, trying to calm the now sobbing hysterically werewolf down. He pushed him gently over a bit, so that he could lay down next to him. He wrapped a possessive arm around his torso, pulling his werewolf tight against his chest.

Seeing that his Godfather had everything under control by himself for the time being, Draco decided to make himself useful by attempting to make something for breakfast.

Later that morning, after Draco finished what was left of his of homework, touching it up really, because it was pretty much done, he heard the flames roar to life and someone stepped out of the fireplace. It was Dumbledore and he immediately jumped up from the armchair to greet the Headmaster properly.

"Good morning, Headmaster!"

Dumbledore smiled down at him, before looking upstairs towards what Draco assumed must be the master bedroom.

"Good morning yourself young, Mr. Malfoy! Could you please take me to, Mr. Lupin? I have a few questions I wish to ask him about regarding Greyback's pack. I know he wasn't with them long, but he must have some useful information we could use against them."

Draco frowned, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, but he's not well enough yet. Sev barely got him to take his potions this morning."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed a bit, and ignoring his refusal, decided to show himself up the stairs and to the master bedroom, Draco quick on his heals.

"Headmaster please! I must object! Lupin needs his rest!" Draco objected loudly, hoping his Godfather heard him and took the necessary precautions. He wasn't disappointed. When they reached the bedroom, his Uncle's dark intimidating tall figure was standing outside the door as if personally guarding it from the Headmaster and anyone attempting to disturb his werewolf's recovery.

"How are you, Severus, my boy?" Dumbledore greeted his pupil, and Draco could actually hear the fondness for the Potions Master in his friendly tone.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. I'm sorry, Albus, but I can't allow you to see Remus just yet. He just managed to fall back asleep a few minutes ago and I will not have his much needed rest interrupted."

"Will you not wake him? I'll just be few minutes. It is of the most importance."

"I don't care! Nothing is more important to me then his health, so I'm asking you leave. I'll let you know when he's well enough to ask him your bloody questions."

A strange twinkle lit the Headmaster's blue eyes, as if he expected no more than this reaction from his Godfather, and was pleased by it. Almost like it was a test of some sort.

"Very well my boy. I shall leave you both to it then. You will contact me when he's able to speak to me?"

Severus nodded, "I will."

Dumbledore nodded back, apparently satisfied enough with that, and turned around to leave. "I can show myself out. Good day gentlemen."

They watched him go, before Draco turned back to look at his Godfather, who's eyes had closed, and suddenly looked close to tears.

"Uncle?"

Sev looked opened his eyes, peering down at him through those black irises of his sadly.

"Remus is going to be alright isn't he?"

Sev sighed, nodding, wiping a single tear that managed escape away with his fingers. "Yes, Draco. I'm confident that he will be. It's just...I'm not very good at comforting people. You know as well I do that I'm not a kind man, Draco. I don't deserve him."

Draco frowned at that, and objected his Godfather's insecurity. It was really starting to get tiring being a go between, but he knew what he was getting into when he was determined to get them together. He can't turn his back on them now.

"You seem to be doing just fine so far to me, Uncle Sev. And I think you are kind in your own way. And yes, you do too deserve. I don't believe he will question that either. He loves you!"

His Godfather shook his head, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Draco then watched his Godfather disappear back into the room with Lupin and shook his head, before going to his own room to rest a bit before lunch time.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	16. Knowing your place

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm looking for a beta for this fic. Mostly for grammer and punctuation. I know it isn't the best. If anyone can help me out I would be forever greatful.

**Chapter main genre:** Dom/Sub-ness

**Chapter summary:** Draco learns how to use a coffee machine and puts Lupin in his place.

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,703

**Chapter Sixteen:** Knowing your place

Draco was currently eyeing some sort of strange device in the kitchen, as if it would jump out at him at any moment. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell it was, but knew that it had to be of muggle made. He hoped it wasn't dangerous. One couldn't be too careful when it came to muggles and their strange things though. He heard a slight chuckle from behind, and felt his Godfather come up to stand next to him in front of the thing.

"I thought Ms. Granger would've introduced you to the coffee machine by now. Yes, it is indeed one of the very few muggle inventions that I'm appreciative for. It has gotten me through some rough nights," His Godfather explained amusingly, taking the pot from the holder and filled it with water.

He laughed, watching his Godfather make the so called coffee. He couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like. When it was done brewing, he was surprised when Sev poured two cups of coffee, and handed him one.

"Careful, Draco! It's a hot drink," his Godfather warned, leaning against the counter.

Raising his eyebrow up at the older wizard curiously, he blew on the beverage, before taking a small sip, and licked his lips cleam. Hmm! It wasn't half bad, for a muggle beverage that is. His Godfather chuckled at his reaction as he took another longer sip.

"Yes, it can be rather addictive," Sev pointed out, pushing himself away from the counter and started to head back out of the kitchen.

"How is he?" he asked, hoping Lupin was doing a little better at least.

Sev halted, turning slowly back around, and Draco could see the worry in his black eyes.

"He's been tortured and raped! How the bloody hell do you think he is?" his Godfather snapped, before sighing, and his shoulders slumped regrettably. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just..."

He waved his apology off with his free hand. "It's okay. I know you're just worried about him."

Sev frowned, "He won't talk to me, or even look at me. I'm afraid I've done something wrong by him."

Draco sighed, taking another sip of the coffee.

Addictive indeed.

"Maybe he's just feeling insecure right now and not good enough for you. After what he's been through, I can't say I blame him," he suggested, trying his best to reassure his Godfather, while at the same time trying not to lose his own temper. His Godfather and hopeful future Godfather in law needed him to be the rational one, especially now.

Sev blinked at that, looking truly confused, "But why the bloody hell would he think that?"

Draco sighed again, setting his coffee cup back on the counter, and answered as calmly as he could, "Think about it, Uncle Sev. He's been spoiled."

Sev glared dangerously down at him and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not insulting him, Uncle Sev. I'm just saying that's probably what he thinks of himself. He's damaged goods now. So why would anyone want him anymore? He's trying to protect himself from getting hurt again."

Sev closed his eyes, obviously fighting back tears, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. He frowned, hating to see his Godfather hurting like this. If it had been Harry who had been...He shook his head. He didn't even want to think about the what if's. They would just end up driving him crazy.

"I would never..." Sev began to object.

"I know," he interrupted quickly, moving closer to his Godfather, hoping that he could be of some comfort to him, and continued, "I know you wouldn't, but he doesn't. You need to prove to him that you would never intentionally hurt him again."

Draco waited for his Godfather to respond, but he seemed utterly speechless for once. He then suddenly spun around to leave, the hem of his black robes billowing about him in a dramatic effect, as only his Godfather seemed capable of managing, and he escaped the kitchen.

He watched him go, tempted to go after him. But he knew this time was meant for his Godfather to be the one comforting Lupin. Though he still planned on talking with the werewolf before he returned to Hogwarts. If Lupin was going to be his hopeful future Godfather in law, he'd have to set a few ground rules. The werewolf needed to know who was the master of their relationship, so nothing like this can happen again.

He was sure the Ex-DADA Professor wouldn't like the idea of full submission at first, but he's eventually get used to it. He knew that werewolves were naturally dominant creatures, but then again Lupin seemed to be a submissive type. The way Sev talked about him and all, so he had hope.

He had been surprised, but pleasantly so to discover that Harry had natural submissive tendencies. So at least there wouldn't any confrontation there.

Before he knew it, Sunday arrived, and Draco made sure he had packed everything for his return to Hogwarts, before shrinking his trunk, placed it securely into his pocket, and made his way to Lupin's and his Godfather's bedroom.

When he made it to his desired destination, Draco knocked softly, but let himself in anyway. He saw that Lupin was awake and sitting up talking with his Godfather. Luckily. He'd hate to have had to be the one that woke him. Sev looked up from the chair he was sitting in besides the bed, and nodded for him to enter the room fully. He nodded back, moving closer to the bed, and smiled down at Lupin, who returned it with a small one of his own.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching down to give his hand a friendly squeeze. Lupin blushed slightly and he could tell that he was trying not to flinch at the contact. He then felt him squeeze his hand a little back, his golden-brown eyes brighten somewhat. "I just came to say my farewells before I leave." He looked up at his Godfather questioningly then. "May I have a few minutes alone with him our wolf, Uncle Sev?" The darker wizard seemed hesitant to leave Lupin alone, but eventually nodded, and stood up from his chair, inviting Draco to keep it warm for him with a wave of his hand.

He smiled gratefully, as he made his way around the bed to sit it the vacated chair, watching fondly as his uncle bent down to press a brief, but affectionate kiss against his lips, then left him alone with his ex-professor.

He stared hard down at the werewolf, as if daring to interrupt him, folding his arms against his chest.

"Now, Remy. May I call you Remy too? I am going to lay down a few ground rules, so that nothing like this happens again." he began, and Lupin opened his mouth no doubt ready to object, but he wasn't going to be stopped from doing what had to be done, and he held up his hand to stop him. The werewolf didn't look happy, but promptly shut his mouth like the good little submissive that Draco felt he was inside.

"The first, from now on, you will listen to my Godfather when he tells you that you shouldn't do something. Second, you will obey him without questions. He knows best and just wants you to be safe. We both do. And last but not least, he comes before anyone else, except Harry, and especially before the wishes of Dumbledore. Are we clear?" He glared down at the shocked looking were just daring him to argue.

There was a long moment silence, before it was broken by the werewolf's very unexpected chuckling. He knew he should feel annoyed by his reaction, but it was a relief to hear laughter from the older wizard instead of screams and cries anyhow.

When the chuckling eventually stopped, Lupin pushed himself up to sit up more in the bed, so he back against the pillows and face him more.

"Oh thank you, Draco! I needed a good laugh. When I suggested you become a counselor, I didn't think you'd take me seriously, but I'm pleased you took it to heart nevertheless. You really are quite good at it. As for the first question, of course you can call me, Remy. I don't mind. I quite like it as a matter of fact. As for your ground rules, I shall try to follow them from now on to the best of my ability. i really haven't been a good submissive as I should be, have I? You can blame the wolf in me."

Draco felt that Lupin was merely agreeing to humoring him, but it was better than the complaining that he wasn't a child that he had been expecting.

_'Well, that went easier than I thought,'_ he thought, pleased.

"Good. I'm glad you agree." A moment of awkward, but not altogether unpleasant silence. "Well, I'll just be going then. I want to make sure that Harry has done his homework properly and not just guessed at most of it."

Lupin laughed again, as he waved him off.

"Hopefully, I'll see you and Harry again soon! Give him a hug from me."

Draco chuckled, standing up to leave. He reached down and patted the top of the werewolf's on the bed fondly. He then made his exit, gave his Godfather a hug bye, who was waiting outside the door, then made his way downstairs to the living room, and to the fireplace. Reaching up to the mantelpiece for the jar of powder, he reached in it with his other hand and pulled out a handful of the magical powder. He then put the jar back before stepping inside the fireplace, and threw down the powder.

"HOGWARTS SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM!"

**A/N:** Man, this was the toughest chapter to write, since it's rather difficult to write another main pairing from the main character's point of view only. I think so anyway. Oh, and somehow I don't think Remus would've gotten all childlike and whiny because of Draco's rules. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. And if you did, please let me know. Thanks for reading!


	17. Past and present

**Chapter summary:** Severus gets lost in memories of himself and Remus, while Draco returns to Hogwarts.

**Chapter wordcount:** 2,543

**Chapter Seventeen:** Past and present

Severus watched as his Godson disapeared down the stairs, making his return back to Hogwarts. He then made his way back in the bedroom to watch over his injured, but thankfully beginning heal lover again. With any luck, his werewolf would be able to return to Hogwarts within the next few days, a week at the most. However, he would still have him see Pomphry for checkups regulary until there was no doubt he fully healed. Physically at least. This he would not budge on.

"It seems my Godson has taken quiet a liking to you, Remus," he couldn't help but point out in order to break the silence, as he sat down in the chair Draco had currently occupied.

His werewolf smiled up him softly, "Believe me, the feelings mutual, Severus. I have to admit though, that Draco's a bit scary when he wants to be."

Severus returned the smile, reaching down to brush a few damp bangs out of the bed ridden werewolf's eyes, before bending down, and kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Imagine that, a werewolf frightened by a mere child. Who'd of thought such a thing possible?" he teased, unable to help himself. Although, he secretly agreed wih Remus. His Godson could be pretty scary when he wanted to be. He reminded him so much of Lucius sometimes. Thank heaven's Draco took more after Narcissa than his father where his heart was concerned. He wasn't about to admit it to Remus though, or Draco himself either for that matter.

"Harry's going to have his hands full with that one, I'm sure."

He grinned, nodding in complete agreement with Remus on that score.

"Just like I apparently have my hands full with you, Severus." He heard the playfulness in Remus's voice and was glad that he was beginning to recover from his horrific ordeal from Fenrir's pack. He was suddenly overcome with anger and hatred for Fenrir and his pack and wanted nothing more than find him and avenge his Werewolf's honor, but Remus needed his presence and comfort now more than ever. There would be time for revenge later. No one hurts the ones he loves and gets away with it.

Not anymore.

He couldn't help Lily when she'd needed him the most, but he could make sure Remus, who just happened to be her other best friend, wouldn't suffer the same tragic fate. And he admits that he hasn't been as good as he should have regarding her son, but he just reminded him so much of her that it broke his heart to even look at him. Because every time he looked into those green eyes, he saw her. The woman who was like a sister to him and could've been more, he supposed. But he had already been attracted to Remus back then.

People say it was because James Potter stole her away from him. And while that was partially the truth. it wasn't the whole truth, because he hadn't been in love with her. He had loved her dearly though. That much was true. She was like his sister in all but blood. And he had felt abandoned by the only person who gave a damn about him.

Then there was Remus.

It all started there sixth year.

The werewolf; although he didn't know it at the time, had just stood by on the sidelines and watched with disappointed look in eyes, as his best friends mostly Potter and Black humiliated him. _'Help me please!' _his pleaded with his eyes and Remus had looked away with guilt those golden brow eyes that despite all odds he fell in love with. His heart broke each time he had to watch the beautiful intelligent Gryffindor, who he still personally believed should've been a Ravenclaw, walked away with his friends.

And he was left alone and sprawled on the ground in tears, being laughed and mocked at by the other students. Then Lucius would take pity on him and frighten them all away. It was the only thing he'd ever been grateful to the later Death Eater for. Well that, and naming him Draco's Godfather. Without Draco, he didn't know what he would've had to live for these past years.

But what no one knew, was that Remus would seek him out afterwards when no one was around and offer him chocolate, or some form of sweets as his way of trying to apologize for being too cowardly to not confronting his best friends and stopping them from tormenting them so. Of course, he wanted nothing of the sort at first, but those damning eyes filled with hurt each time he rejected him, eventually won him over.

And they had developed a secret friendship behind the scenes, until he later discovered, near the end of that year the awful truth of his secret love's affliction, thanks to Black, which he will never forgive the bastard for. It the end, it always came down to Black, who always seemed love nothing more than to ruin everything good in his life.

And a few years ago when Remus had was Defense Against The Darts Professor at Hogwarts, he had pretty much managed to keep a cold distance and ignore the man for the most part, except for when he had to deliver the wolfsbane potion to him, but he always managed to make a quick retreat before his ex-friend could try and start a conversation with him. And luckily Remus had respected his need for privacy and made no attempt to befriend him again. But he would catch a glimpse of regret and longing in those still lovelier than ever golden brown orbs now and again. And he would hate himself for causing the other man pain every time.

And now Remus has returned to Hogwarts again this year, bringing back old feelings and memories, he thought he had long ago since buried. Turning his not so quite perfect, but tolerable world upside down on it's head. And he just couldn't shake the feeling that his Godson's had some small part to play in his and Remus's ever blossoming relationship by the way the teen acted around Remus as of late. He almost seemed protective of his werewolf. Then again, it was probably just Draco's dominant nature taking control.

Perhaps his own submissive was right. Potter was going to have his hands full with his Godson. Draco Malfoy was extremely possessive and protective of what he considered his. He wouldn't be surprised if Potter got put up with it after awhile. And he was sure there were quite a few fights on that front in store for Draco in the future. He just couldn't picture the boy who lived being the submissive mate. Maybe a switcher if anything. But then again, who ever heard of a submissive werewolf?

Grinning to himself at his fortune in finding his own submissive, he nudged Remus over to make room for him to also lay down on the bed. He wrapped his arms protectively around his treasure.

"What are you thinking, Severus? You're grinning like a fool." He heard the still teasing tone in the smaller Wizard's tone, and couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of it.

He leaned over, and whispered lovingly in his ear, "Nothing to worry about Love, I assure you. Just that fate seems to have a strange sense of humor."

Remus chuckled and he couldn't resist claiming those tempting delicious red lips with his own, kissing him softly and delicately. He wouldn't let anyone hurt this man in his arms again. He'd rather die before he let that happen.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione kept stealing worried glances over at Harry, her best friend, and her brother in every way but blood and couldn't help but frown a little in his direction. He was staring off in space again. He had been doing that a lot since he returned from Grimmauld Place without Draco. Even though she knew that Draco was a big part of Harry's distraction, she also knew that Harry was blaming himself for Remus having been tortured and then raped, which she still had trouble swallowing. And she vowed the next time she saw her favorite Ex-Professor, besides Minerva, she was going to give him a big welcome home hug.

She reached out and touched Harry's arm, who turned to look at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"It'll be okay, Harry. Remus is strong. And besides, he's got the best Potions Master in Hogwarts looking after him," she said, trying to reassure Harry's concerns for their friend.

Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip worriedly, "Funny. That's what Draco said. I still have trouble wrapping my mind around Remus and Snape being a couple though. I mean, what is Remy thinking? He's a Death Eater for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione shook her head, pulling her hand back.

"Suspected, Death Eater, Harry. There's a difference."

Harry glared, "How can you even defend him, Mione'? He's been nothing but cruel to you ever sin..."

"Yes..." She interrupted, glaring back, "But haven't you noticed he hasn't been lately? In fact, I'd say he's been rather pleasant for Snape...at least before Remus left."

Harry narrowed his eyes, setting aside his potions essay, which he could've really used Draco's help for, and jumped from the couch, clenching his fists at his sides as he glared angrily down her. She could see the betrayal in his green eyes eyes, but she wouldn't agree with him that Snape was a Death Eater until there actual proof. Before this year, she might have, but she had gotten to know Draco, and considered him a friend now as well, and she trusted him when he assured her that his Godfather would bow down to no one, especially a mad man like the Dark Lord.

Harry sighed, covering his face helplessly with his hands. "I know. It's just. I don't know what to think anymore. I mean, there's no way Sirius would have approved."

"Do you?" Harry dropped his hands, and looked down at her with confusion in his eyes, she continued, "I mean, I don't think Sirius would've been particularly fond of the idea of you and Draco either right? Isn't it a bit hypocritical? And if Snape makes Remus happy...and he seems to be to me...then who are we to interfere."

"You're right, Mione'. As always," Harry relented, giving up the fight. And she was glad that he agreed with her now. He always did eventually.

They shared a smile of fondness, as the portrait hole door opened up, and they turned to look to see who it was.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Draco probed, setting down his back and opened his arms out for Harry.

"Draco, you're back!" Her best friend practically squealed like a girl at relief of seeing his boyfriend return. He then ran into taller boys arms, and Draco lifted him off the ground, spinning him around, before bending down, and kissed him passionately. It was as if their Slytherin Ice Prince had just returned home from battle or something and she had to cover her mouth to hide a giggle. She was happy that Harry had found happiness. Truly she was, even if it was with someone she never would have thought possible before. He deserved it more than anyone.

She felt Ron stir on her other side, obviously waking up from his nap, and she rolled her eyes at him. Her own boyfriend suddenly cried out of very childish, "Oh, get a bloody room already you wankers! No one wants to see that here!" Then threw a couch pillow in their direction as they sprung apart.

Draco smirked, clutching Harry again against his chest securely.

"Hello to you too, Ron. Been holding out on him until he's finished his homework hey, Hermione? It would explain why he's so cranky," Draco said, sending her a wink, before turning his attention back to Harry, who he was now holding at arms length. "Speaking of homework, Harry Dear. I do hope I don't have correct all of yours, Lpve."

Hermione certainly wasn't enjoying the show before her. And she certainly wasn't saying I told you so to Harry, who groaned with dismay and covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Draco." She said, deciding to come to her best friend's defense. Draco looked over at her one again, raising an eyebrow down at her, and she went on, "At least you know he tried, which is more than I can say for my Ronald here."

"Hey! Can't a boy get some much needed rest without being ganged up on. Geez! And I though you loved me, Hermy?" Her red-head boyfriend teased, as he sat up at wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, I think that's our signal to disappear. Have fun you two." She heard Harry whisper in her ear, as he retrieved his homework from the couch, and then she heard the disappear through the portrait hole.

She then pushed Ron back down on the couch.

"That was rude, Ronald! I can't believe you sometimes."

Ron smirked, "Going to punish me, Ms. Granger? I'm trembling."

Hermione smirked back, "You should be."

Ron was about to retort, but she silenced her man with a kiss that she was sure Draco was currently using to silence Harry.

How she loved the red-head man underneath her. If anything ever happened to him, she didn't think she could go on. And she vowed to never let anything happen to him.

"I love you, Ronald," she whispered against his lips, as she pulled back to down in those stunning as ever blue eyes of his that still managed to take her breath away. Ron raised his hand and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I love you too, Hermione. I won't let anything ever happen to you, I promise."

Her lips trembled, eyes filling with tears, "Poor, Remus!"

Ron cradled the back of her neck, as he pulled her head down gently to rest on his chest, and he continued to smooth his fingers through her hair.

"Shh! I know, Hermy. But like you said, Remus is strong. He'll recover. It's you I'm worried about."

"Oh, Ronald!" She exclaimed, allowing Ron to comfort the only way he can. Normally she would've been offended at the thought that he thought that she couldn't take care of herself. But she was distraught by what Harry had told them what had happened to Remus and she needed the comfort from him now, so she didn't have the heart to berate him for it.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So now the story starts spreading out a bit more. There's just so much I want to add to it and it's rather difficult to from just Draco's POV. Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter anyway.

Please leave a review! I really do enjoy reading them!


	18. Blaise's revege

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the long wait between updates. Writers block really sucks. Sigh.

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,713

**Chapter Eighteen**: Blaise's revenge

Blaise was beyond furious. How dare Draco toss him aside as if their friendship since first year had meant nothing to him and all for Harry Bloody Potter. His betrayal had hurt more than he thought it would. And not only his. To his dismay more and more of his fellow Slytherins, starting with Pansy and Theador, were now starting to switch sides, so to speak, and follow Draco's lead by befriending and getting romantically involved with classmates of the other houses, particularly Hufflepuff and Gryfindore.

Ravenclaw he could stomach. They were at least smart and most were reasonably good looking. But, Hufflepuff? Have the Slytherins all gone mad? Well, he wasn't going to take this laying down. Potter was going to pay for taking his best friend away from him. It was just a matter of being able to catch him alone. There was no way Draco would still want the golden boy after he was done with him.

Harry was pleased with the way things were working out. It seems that having Draco on their side made a huge difference in the fight against Voldamort, for most of his house were begining to follow their Slytherin Ice Prince' lead and began intermingling with the other houses and for the most part were friendly. There was still the occasional fight don't get him wrong, but they usually minor and both parties resolved it reasonably.

Even the teachers and Dumbledore noticed for they watched change in the house dynamic improving with releaved and happy eyes as well.

Holloween was fast approaching and everyone was exited for the ball. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and even Pansy insisted on taking him out Hogsmede to help him pick out a costume for it.

He was appalled at most of their choices. There was no way he was going as kitten thank you very much. How humilating. He wasn't even going to say what the others were. Even more humilating.

Their next try was Filch's Emporium

"Here, Harry! I think you'll look simply georgeous in this one. It'll bring out the green in your eyes more, I think. Draco won't be able to resist you," Hermione said in a awe tone, handing him a princess dress. It was dark green, sparkly, and flairy, and even came with a silver tiara to match the grey in Draco' eyes. According to Hermione. He inspected the thing before looking at Hermione with an approving nod. Well, it was at least better then all the ones they've pretty much forced him to wear. He made a mental note to never go cloths shop with girls ever gain.

If only he wasn't so polite and nice to say no, especially when they gave him the puppy dog eyes. So not fair!

"Alright. Thanks, Mione'!" he thanked his best friend, who he sometimes forgot was a girl till times like this. And he admitted to feeling sorry for it. Hermione deserved better than that. She deserved nothing but the best. Ron better not ever hurt her, or he'll have a very pissed off Harry Potter after him. He suspected Draco wouldn't mind beating him to a bloody pulp either. His boyfriend and Ron had a hate/frienship thing going on and they were at least civil to each other, but he knew it wouldn't take much to break it.

Ron doesn't let go of childhood rivaleries so easily it would seem.

He ended up buying the dress, since it did bring out the green in his eyes more like Hermione suggested it would.

He just hoped Draco would like it and couldn't help but wonder what he was going as. They had both agreed to surprise each other.

"Now we just have to do something with that hair of yours," Pansy insisted, giggling like the girl she is. She reached up to try and tame it all ready, but he quicly ducked out of her reach.

"Now you just leave my hair alone, Pansy! This is where I draw the line! I'm warning you girls! Stay back!" he shouted as they all started to advance on him. He resisted the urge to take out his wand to defend himself and just ran away.

Serves him right for letting them treat him like a girl in the first place just because he was a submissive. What the bloody hell was he thinking! Girls were bloody scary! Even if one of them happened to be his best friend.

Never trust a girl, except,Mione', he reminded himself. She at least has good taste in the end and had been there for him since forever. There was no way he was letting just any of the other girl touch his hair. Ever.

In his rush to get away, he had dropped the bag with his costume, but luckily Hermione picked it up for him, and would give it back to him later in their dorm. She couldn't wait to see what he looked like in it. She shook her head fondly after her dark haired best friend. Harry could still be such a child sometime, but that was just part of his charm, she supposed. In another life, she could easily see herself with Harry instead of Ron, but Harry had Draco now. And who knew if he would even still be attracted to girls in that other life, so she decided not to dwell on it anymore, and ran to catch up with her girlfriends.

Harry was running so fast that he wasn't really looking where he was going, but he there was no one really around in this part of Hogsmed right now, so he wasn't expecting to run right smack into the rather hard chest of someone. He fell back flat on his arse.

"OW! I'm so sorry. I wasn't..." he was appologizing, but stopped when he looked up to see Blaise Zabini glaring murderiously down at him. Draco's ex-best friend. And who seems to have become a loner as of late. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes," Blaise sneered, and before Harry could react, the Slytherin swifrly pulled his wand. "Petrificus Totalis!"

Harry felt his body zeise up and he couldn't move. He hated that spell. And what the bloody hell had Zabini done that for? He'd done nothing to the other boy.

"It's me, Potter. And you're going to pay for takiing Draco away from me," Blaise hissed and Harry was afraid of the crazed look in his eyes.

'DRACO, HELP ME! PLEASE! I NEED YOU!' he pleaded for his boyfriend to help him. Draco would come for him. He rescue him from this obviously insane boy. Draco wouldn't let him down.

He could do nothing, as Blaise reached down and lifted him none to gently in his arms, and tossed him over his shoulder and was appaled by how easy it was for the Slytherin to do so. He was terrified of what the other boy was planning on doing to him and was ashamed. He was Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived for Merlin sake's. He should've taken Zabini down before the Slytherin had a chance to take him down first. He was pathetic.

Blaise carried him behind a shop that was apparently closed, or Harry was sure Blaise wouldn't have picked it, and dropped him like a sack of potatoes on the ground, and then searched for his wand tossing it aside when he found it.

"You won't be needing that anymore, Potter," Blaise taunted, then kneeled down besides him and started running his hands over his body. He felt sick.

_'DRACO'S GOING TO KILL YOU!'_ he shouted internally since he still couldn't speak because of the spell. Blaise forced his mouth on his for a bruising kiss and Harry was crying inside. No. He want this. Not Blaise! Only Draco. _'DRACO PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU_!'

"I know you're hoping Malfoy will rescue you, Potter, but I wouldn't count on it. There's no way he could know where you are. And by the time he does find you, the damage will be done."

Harry sobbed inside, trying not to listen to Blaise, but a part of him knew that he was right. It would more then likely take awhile for Draco to find him. It could be too late by then.

Blaise' hand started to unzip his pants when he was yanked back and houled roughly to his feet by a furious and deadly looking Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY HARRY, ZABINI!? I'LL KILL YOU! HE'S MINE!" Draco yelled in the other cowering Slytherin' face.

Harry never thought he'd been so glad to hear his boyfriend's voice then at this moment.

"HARRY!" He heard Ron shout and then felt his other best friend kneel down next to him and reversed the spell, so he could move again. "Are you alright there mate?"

Harry shook his head, letting the tears fall, and sat up, wrapping arms around his legs. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore and sobbed like he's never sobbed before. He felt Ron wrap his arms comfortingly around him from behind and allowed his best friend to hold him for awhile, needing the comfort. He lent back against his lean and strong chest.

He looked up and saw Draco throw Zabini to the ground, kicked his wand out of his hand, then started getting his revenge the muggle way by beating the bloody pulp out of him.

Wiping the tears away, he asked Ron, "How'd you find me?"

Ron sighed, "I don't know to be perfectly honest. Draco suddenly lost it, screaming that he had to find you because you were scared, and dragged me along with him. It was a bit freaky actually. Still though, I never thought I'd be so grateful to have Draco on our side."

"That's weird."

Ron smirked, "Yeah, but when your life never weird, Harry Potter?"

Harry couldn't help but smirk back, "Good point mate."

**TBC**

PLEASE REVIIEW! I do so look forward to them!


	19. Holloween

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,528

**Chapter Nineteen:** Holloween

Draco kicked a nearly unconsious Blaise one more time as hard as he could in the ribs, and spit on him. warning, "If you ever come near Harry again, I will kill you, Zabini."

He then made his way over to Harry and Ron. He knelt down in front of his boyfriend, taking both of his hands in his, cradling them against his chest. He could tell the smaller boy was in shock, but he couldn't blame him at all.

"Are you alright, Love?" he questioned, even though he knew Harry was far from alright, but he just didn't know what else to say.

Harry nodded, "I'm fine, Dray. He kissed me and tried to rape me, but you and Ron got here before he could really do anything."

Draco nodded in understanding, and helped Harry up off the ground, draping a protective arm over his shoulders, and led him back to the castle.

"I don't want you to go wondering off on your own anymore. Promise me that you'll be with one of your friends at all times if you can't be with me. I still don't trust Blaise not to try anything again," he insisted, knowing Harry wouldn't like to be gaurded all the time, but he couldn't bear it if something happened to him.

"i'll...try," Harry said, and Draco sighed. He knew that was as close to a promise as he was going to get. He pulled Harry closer against his side wanting to reassure himself that was indeed fine.

Ron watched the couple cuddle from his spot on the ground, before pushing himself up to his feet, and made his way over to the struggling to get up Slytherin, and kicked him down again one more time for Harry.

"And I'll gladly help Draco kill you, Zabini. Harry's my best mate and don't you forget it. You're nothing but a bloody coward, picking on those smaller than you. How dare you!" he spat, clenching his teeth and fists together, before spnning around and hurrying to catch up with his friends, heading back to the castle.

Meanwhile at Grimmald Place,

Severus felt it was safe for Remus to get out of bed, but only for a little while at a time. He didn't want his exhausted lover to over-exert himself. He could tell that it was a struggle for Remus to even pull himself out of bed, even with his help. His werewolf had to use a cane and Severus kept close by just in case. Remus's hands were trembling slightly when he tried to pull out and then sit in a chair at the kitchen table, but his legs gave out underneath him, and he dropped his cane collapsing to floor, catching himself on the back of the chair.

"Remus!" he whispered loudly with concern, lowering himself, and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, lifting him up to help him sit in a chair. Remus wouldn't look at him and was looking down as if he felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry! I can't even sit in a bloody chair without keeling over."

"It's not your fault, Remus! You're body' just weak right now. You'll get stronger. I promise," he promised, pushing a loose bang of golden brown hair behind his werewolf's ear.

"Don't make promis's you can't keep, Severus. You know as well as I do that I'll only continue to get weeker and more ill as I continue to age. Werewolves have shorter lifespans than humans. You know that."

Severus flinched. Yes, he knew that very well, but it wasn't going to stop him from enjoying what time he did have with Remus.

"i do. It pains me grately to see you getting more ill and weaker everyday, but that's not going to stop me from enjoying what time I do have left with you."

"You shouldn't have to be burdned with me. You deserve better."

Severus glared, framing his werewolf' face between his hands, and looked him in straight in the eyes.

"How many times do I have to say that you're not a burden, Remus Lupin? I take care of you because I want to. You are my submissive. And I bloody well love you! I won't let anything happen to you again. I don't want anyone else but you!" He pleaded for his lover to believe every word he said through his eyes.

It felt like an eternity as Remus looked back into them, before smiling, and nodded.

"And you are my, Dominant. I love you too, Severus. I promise not to leave you again. No matter what Dumbledore says. I've already wasted too much time."

Severus smiled softly back, pressing their forheads together tenderly.

"And you have no idea how happy that makes me, Remus."

It was finally the night of Holloween and Harry was excited to see Draco in his costume and also to see Remus back at Hogwarts tonight for the ball.

Remus had written to him the day before saying that he was on the road to recovery and that he and Snape were going to be back today, so that they could attend the ball. He suspected it took a lot of convincing and groveling from Remus for Snape to agree to attend the festivities.

He was glad that Remus was feeling better. He hated to see his honorary godfather suffering so badly. He could only imagine what it was like to actually be raped, having almost been himself. He shivered at the memory and tried to push it aside and focus on more pleasant things like the ball tonight.

Hermione was currently helping him dress after having gotten ready herself and Harry had to admit that she looked beautiful tonight. She wore a dress simular to Harry's, but it was teal blue instead of green and had no tiara. She had let her hair fall down smoothly, so that it was framing her face perfectly and nearly reached the small of her back. He told her she looked amazing when she voleentered to help him get ready and she hugged him and he let her hold him for moment. He suspected his best girlfriend was a dominant in her own right, even though she was a girl.

That had to mean Ron was a submissive like him and that amused him to no end. No wonder Ron always gave into her. And she had pretty much always been majorly protective of them both.

After Hermione was finished with his hair, she turned him around to look in the mirrior for the first time. And he gaped at himself. The dress was perfect and she had actually managed to get his hair more tamed so that wasn't flying all over the place and was now framing his face perfectly. It was shoulder length now, he couldn't help but observe. She smiled at him in the mirror, as she placed the tiara on the top of his head.

"You do look stunning, Harry. Draco won't want to let you out of his sight tonight. Not with all the eyes that will be admiring you," she teased affectionately, helping him out of the chair. "Come on. They're waiting for us." She looped her arm through his, and they made their way out into the hall, and then down the stairs together where they met up with their dates. He was nervous. What if Draco didn't like the dress? But his worries were eased when he saw the look of awe in Draco's eyes as he decended the stairs with Hermione.

"You both look incredible!" Draco complimented, taking Harry's hand, bringing it to his lips, and kissed the back of it tenderly, as he finally reached thhe bottom of the stairs. He saw Ron follow Draco's example and took Hermione' hand, kissing the back of it as well. She smacked him upside the head, but there was amusement in her eyes, so Harry could tell that she was just being playful with her submissive.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"Honestly, Ronald! Are you going to start copying Draco now?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ron asked innocently, causing Hermione to chuckle as she looped her arm through his now.

"I should be the one kissing your hand. I'm your dominant after all."

"Hey! Spread the word why don't you?"

"I will."

Harry chuckled at their bantering, blushed crimson, "You don't look so bad yourself, Dray." Draco's costume was quite predictable really. He was going as a Prince in Slytherin colors Silver and Green, so they pretty much matched perfectly. He still looked amazing though, but Harry didn't expect any less from his proper boyfriend.

Draco kissed him softly on the lips, before pulling back, and led him out the Common Room and to the great hall for the party. Ron and Hermione were still bickering him as they followed them.

**TBC**

**Please review!** They are very much appreciated!


	20. The ball

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,344

**Chapter Twenty:** The ball

When the two couples entered the great hall, Harry could feel the stares and wondered if he chose the right costume. He felt like hiding behind Draco' back from embarressment, but he was Harry Potter, and he was braver than that, so he just stared right back at them, holding his chin up hight. He wasn't going to be ashamed for what he was. He wasn't. He was proud to be Draco's submissive and he was going to let all those in the hall know it. It wasn't like there relationship was a big secret anymore anyway. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against his Dragon' forehead.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise, as he looked down at him with amusment, "What was that for?"

Harry felt himself blush bashfully, and mumbled back, "I just don't want them all to think that I'm ashamed to be your boyfriend is all. I'm not."

Draco smiled, bending down to press a breif kiss against his lips in return, "I'm not ashamed to be with you either, Love."

Harry beamed when he saw Snape and Remus walk in. Snape was wearing his usual black robes, and Remus wore wolf furr and paws. It suited him. He dragged Draco over to the pair, and embrase his honorary godfather.

"How are you, Remus?" he probed excidedly. Remus chuckled a little ruffling his hair, looking him up and down.

"I'm holding up. I wasn't aware you were into cross-dressing, Harry? How kinky of you." He heard Snape snort, but could also see him admiring the dress he was wearing and then his eyes, which were for once glasses free. Draco had insisted he get his eyes healed properly and they went to see a healer not too long ago, so now he could see like a normal person. But why did Snape seem so facinated with his eyes right now? It was starting to get rather creepy.

"I'm not. I mean, not really. It's, Holloween for Merlin's sake! And Mione thought I'd look good in it. I rather think I do though myself. She has good taste," he defended himself and his best friend at the same time. Still, just because he was gay and a submissive didn't mean he was going to start dressing up like a girl on a daily basis...but maybe if Draco's asked him he will. Maybe. Just not everyday though.

"You do look do adorable in it! Doesn't he, Severus?" Remus complimented him smiling, and nuged his lover in the ribs when he didn't answer.

"You have your mothers eyes," Snape suddenly complimented, then smacked his forhead with his palm in embarressment as if he hadn't meant to say that. "I mean, bloody hell, Remus! Look at what you made me do! This is all your fault!"

They all chuckled and Harry actually managed to give his Potions master a small smile in thanks.

"You're just noticing that now?" he retorted playfully and he had to laugh at how red Snape' face had gotten and if looks could kill, he was sure he'd be dead right now.

"Don't push your luck, Potter! You do have Lily's eyes though. How could I have not noticed before?"

Remus beamed, "He does, doesn't he? And at least your noticing it now, so don't beat yourself up, Love." Snape lowered his mask enough to give his werewolf a small smile. It was barely there, but at least it was a smile none-the-less. Harry had to admit that he was beginning to see the Potions Master in a whole new light. For one thing, he no longer gave Harry the creeps whenever they crossed paths. It seemed like Remus was proving to be good for the man. He just seemed a little more lively now. Just a little mind you. But still...

Remus seemed happy enough with him though, so Harry was grateful to Snape for taking care of him. Like Draco took care of him.

A slow song started to play and Remus pleaded with Snape for at least one dance. Snape groaned, but eventually gave in, and Remus dragged a reluctant looking Snape over to the dance floor and for a moment all activity seemed to pause to look at the dancing couple in shock, but Snape glared at them, and they went back to minding their own buisness. Obviously afraid of having house points taken away for not minding their own buisness. Harry wouldn't put it passed Snape to actually do that too.

Well, it looks like the big secret couple is out of the bag now for sure now doesn't it?

He looked around and spotted Ron and Hermione in the crowd of dancers as well with smiles on their faces, enjoying themselves, and he couldn't be happier for his best friends.

Draco watched the crowd for a moment, before starting to feel the need to be the center of attention, and grasped Harry's hand, who looked up at him with knowing eyes and a smile.

"Would you like to dance, Harry?" he probed, hoping his dark haired boyfriend will say yes. Harry nodded enthusiastically, and he led his boy who was possitively adorable into the crowd, pulling him close, and they started to sway gently to the soft melody of the music.

Unknownst to the three dancing pairs, a pair of twinkling blue eyes was watching on with amusement, as he danced with Minerva close by, who was also beaming at the couples.

Yes, everything was going well. And he knew that with Draco and his friends by Harry's side, the boy who lived will defeat Voldemort in the end.

"They look happy," she observed, and Dumbledore nodded wholeheartedly in agreement.

"Yes, they do. This bodes well for the war effort."

Minera glared, "Please, Albus. For once, no talk of Voldemort."

Suddenly, there was a cold chill in the air and Albus got a bad feeling.

Minerva looked concerned, "Albus, what is it?"

Albus frowned down at her, "He's coming soon. We have a betrayer in amongst us. I'm afraid we'll have to cut the festivities short."

"Not a student surely, Albus."

Albus modded sadly, "I'm afraid so, Minerva. And I believe I know who it is. Tell me, have you seen young Mr. Zabini here tonight at all?"

Minerval looked around one more time, before shaking her head, " Now that you mention it. No, I haven't."

Dumbledore nodded, "It is him then. He will lead Voldemort to us. We must prepare."

Meanwhile,

Blaise had never been more humiliated. How dare, Draco do this to him! He was so going to pay for beating him up like that. They all were going to pay severely. He slowly managed to push himself up off the ground and with newfound determination, he was going to prove himself to the dark side by leading the Dark Lord to Harry. He knew where he was hiding being a death eater and all. He had taken the mark this past summer. His parents insisted. He may have been reluctant then, but now he was glad he did. They may be his only family now.

One betrayel deserves another, was his reasoning.

They were all going to pay the price for their stupidity, especially the mudbloods.

His first target would be Granger of course. He knew Potter cared a lot about her. And since he couldn't get the Boy Who Lived, perhaps he could get his mudblood bitch.

She may be considered the brightest witch of their age, but he had the element of surprise. He was possitive he could do this.

_'Better enjoy yourself while you can, Potter, for tonight will be your last,' _he thought tohimself with a smile.

He knew the Dark Lord will win in the end and that he was on the right side.

**TBC**

Please review! They really mean a lot to me!


	21. End game part one

**A/N:** One or two more chapters to go after this guys. I'm just running out of ideas for this story.

**WARNING:** Canonical death in this chapter, but I'm not going to say who. Please don't kill me!

**Chapter wordcount**: 1,632

**Chapter Twenty One:** End Game part one

Draco was worried when Dumbledore had called a stop to the ball, but he was filled with absolute terror when the Headmaster informed the students of why, that Voldamort would soon be approaching the castle. He knew he was coming for Harry and that Harry would have to fight him tonight, and either win or be killed himself. He dreaded the thought of the latter. He wouldn't let his submissive die. He heard Sev arguing with Remus to return to the dungeon to protect the students, but the silly and stubborn werewolf stood his ground and so did the students.

"NO! I'm leaving you and Harry. You need me."

Severus growled, but nodded, giving, "Very well, but if you die on me, I will never forgive you."

They were interrupted with a shout from outside demanding that Harry come out and face him on his own. That it was time to end this. One way or the other.

Harry turned to him, "I have to go, Draco. It's what I meant for."

Draco shook his head desperately, unable to stop his tears from falling, and he threw himself at Harry, clinging to him.

"I'll go with you!"

Harry hugged him back and patted him on the back before letting go.

"No, Draco. I have to do this on my own. You can help me by keeping Hermione, Ron, and yourself safe for me. Okay?"

Draco looked over to where the red head and Granger were standing, looking at them with tears in their own eyes as well.

"I promise," he promised, looking back down at his love. "Be careful, Harry."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco's head down, kissing him on the lips, and Draco prayed to Merlin that this wasn't goodbye, but he would keep his promise, and keep his best friends safe to the best of his ability. He knew they were like sibling to him. And Draco was loathed to admit it, but he was starting to think of them the same way.

"I love you, Draco. Never forget that," Harry said pulling away, and turned around, walking away from him as well.

"I love you too, Harry," he replied, watching his love go with a heavy heart. He watched him say goodbye and hug Hermione and Ron, throwing his arms around both of them for a group hug, before leaving the three of them alone together. He wiped his watery nose and Hermione handed him her hankerchief.

"He'll defeat him. He always has," she tried to reassure him.

"Yeah. He's brilliant that way!" Ron joined in, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder too. "I really don't know how you can be a Dom with the way your crying like a girl...hey!" Ron cied as Hermione smacked him upside the head chastisingly.

"For goodness sake, Ronald. Show some sympathy. How would you feel if it was me walking out there to kill or be killed? And your one to talk being a Submissive with a girl for a Dominant after all."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at their banter, but it was then that all hell broke loose and he heard a shout of warning as Remuse was suddenly throwing himself over the bickering couple and a green-light hit him in the back, and he fell limp on top of Ron and Hermione. There was only one curse that was green and he couldn't believe what just happened in the span of minutes

"REMUS! NO!" He turned around at the shout from Sev and saw him disarm and bound Zabini with rope, who seemed to just come out of no where, and picked up his wand off the floor. "I'd kill you if you weren't still just a child and I didn't think you'd get a worse fate in spending the rest of your adolecent years in Azkaban, Mr. Zabini."

Sev kicked his ex-best friend in the head, knocking him unconscious, then ran over to the fallen Remus, who Ron and Hermione were now weaping over, and the potions master shoved them out of the way, lifting a lifeless Remus Lupin in his arms, and started rocking him back and forth in his arms.

"Damn you, Remus! Damn you for being a foolhearty, Gryfindor. Why couldn't you have been more Slytherin and hidden when I told you too? I LOVE YOU! COME BACK TO ME!" Sev cried, shaking Remus' body as if he could shake the life back into the werewolf. It was when the greiving potions master started slapping the paling even further face, as the life was draining away from him, that Draco snapped out of his shock. He walked cautiously over to his godfather, and tried to pull him away from Remus, but Sev shoved him back roughly with a growl.

"He's gone, Uncle Sev. There's nothing we can do to bring him back. We need you to help us fight the other death eaters that I'm sure Zabini let in and is storming the castle. Don't let his death be in vain."

Sev paused, looking over his shoulder at Draco with a blank expression that chilled Draco to the bone. There was no time for morning as much as Draco was once more on the verge of tears himself. He had cared about Remus as if he was another godfather. He could only imagine what Sev must be going through right now. He tried not to think of finding Harry dead out there after the battle was over. He'd be on a war path and he was sure Sev was thinking the same way.

Sev nodded, laying Lupin gently down on the ground, and kissed him one last time on the lips, before standing up straight, and looked down at his charges.

"Alright, you three stay with me and for Merlin' sake, no wondering off," Sev snapped down at them, drawing his wand, and spun around to run and find the other death eater, Draco and a still in shock Ron and Hermione, trailing after them.

Harry tried not to cry as he made his way down the step of Hogwards castle and onto the grounds where Voldemort was waiting for him. He could feel Draco was extreamly sad about something, and just had a feeling that it was something other than letting Harry out of his sight to fight his own battle, but he couldn't afford to dwell on why right now. Not when the fate of the life of every witch, wizard, and muggle rested in his hands.

He was brave and he was going to show everyone that being a submissive didn't mean you were weak in any way. Not that he thought Draco thought he was weak. He knew his boyfriend didn't, but not every Dom was like Draco.

"Finally decided to show yourself have you, Potter?" Voldemort sneered, drawing his wand. "Now we end this once and for all."

Harry smirked, drawing his own wand, and they faced off, circling each other, "Take your best shot, Tom!"

Voldemort roared, waving his wand in his general direction, "ADAVRA KADAVRA!"

Sev hadn't felt this misserable since Lily's death, but it was even worse this time around. He had been in love for the first time in his life and now Remus was dead, just like everything else Severus had ever cared about. The only one left was Draco and as much as he despised himself to admit it, he was starting to grow rather fond of Potter and his brat best friends. He wasn't going to let anything happen to them. He had already lost too much. Draco had been right, he couldn't let Remus's death be in vain. Nor Lily's for that matter.

They rounded a corner, and Sev was only mildly surprised to run into the insane Bellatrix, who had her wand already pointed at his throat.

"Well, well, well! What have we here? My Lord's right hand man. Well, not anymore. I'm sure I'll be his favorite again once I tell him of your betrayel."

"You won't tell him anything you crazy bitch!" Draco said icily, and then shouted, "ADAVRA KADAVRA!"

Bellatrix eyes widen with shock and she looked down at Draco with something close to admiration before fallen dead at his feet.

"Draco, you used an unforgivable! Are you insane?" Hermione yelled at his godson, who glared back.

"This is war, Hermione. There are no rules. And she's just one less crazy death eater we have to worry about now. I'm sure no one will care after we've won," his godson defended himself and Sev had to admit that he was a little surprised Draco would go to such lengths to keep everyone safe. He knew he was capapable of torture, but not actually killing someone. Somehow, he didn't think Remus would be happy and imagined his werewolf giving his seething godson a good lecture on the matter.

He tried and managed to keep the tears at bay still, but he was possitively weeping on the inside. He didn't know how he could go on without Remus, assuming he'd survive this battle. He wasn't too sure he wanted to anymore. Not without Remus.

"Alright. That's enough you three dunderheads. We have to keep going on. Stay close now," he ordered his charges harshly again, spinning around to run ahead once more, and heard his charges trailing after him.

Only knowing that keeping the children safe is what Remus would have wanted him to do in his stead is what allowed him to go on.

**TBC**

Please review! I love reading them!


	22. End game part two

**Warning:** Another conical character death in this last chapter. Not going to say who, but I'm sure you can probably

guess by now.

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,622

**Chapter Twenty Two:** Endgame part two

When Draco, Severus, Hermione, and Ron finally made it outside of Hogwarts, and onto the feild where the final battle between Harry and Voldemort was taking place, Draco was horrified when he saw hovering over an unconsious Harry and he could only pray that his Boy Who Lived wasn't dead. The teachers, students, and the death eaters were all filing outside as well now to s see the outcome of the final battle.

Voldemort was laughing an eerie and cold laugh that sent chills down Draco's spine. He was sure that he wasn't alone. He let out an anguished sob and made to run toward Harry, who couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. It would kill him, but Severus cought him around the waist, and pulled him back against his chest to stop him.

"No, Draco. I know it hurts, but Harry wouldn't want you to do anything stupid like get yourself killed." Surprised that Sev used Harry's first name instead of Potter, Draco could only bury himself in his godfathers arms and cry like a baby. He felt Hermione and Ron trying to comfort him as well, but he couldn't see how anything would be alright again if Voldemort had won, which is what it looked like right now. How Sev was still holding himself together after watching Remus die in front of his eye, he'll never know.

"A Severus. My most loyal servant. I see you've brought me presents. Lucius's son will make a fine follower will he not? You're first task, Draco, will be take the lives of his friends to prove your loyalty and be worthy of my mark. Like father like son. Eh, Draco?" He turned around to glare at the monster, who had ordered a couple of death eaters to hold Hermione and Ron down and presented them in front of Draco and Severus.

He could see Harry move and twitch slightly, opening his eyes behind Voldemort and almost sobbed again with relief. He was suprised none of the death eaters left standing had notice, but they were obvously too busy ogling their master, who Draco will never bow to. He was no traitor like Zabini was thank you very much. Trying to buy Harry time,  
he argued with the evil Wizard.

"I'm not my father. I will not bow down to you. You've just killed my lover."

Voldemorts eyes turned red, and he raised his wand at Draco's chest, "You will join me, or join your lover in death."

Draco held his chin up high, "I'd rather die and be with Harry again in spririt than join you."

"Draco..." Hermione's plea was cut off and she whined as the death eater holding her choked her, cutting off her voice. He growled, and tried to raise his want to get rid of the bastard for hurting his friend, but Sev still prevented him from doing anything.

"HERMIONE!" Ron cried for his Dom, but he was also now being choked to death.

"Severus, kill him now for his inso..." Voldemort was cut off as Harry wandlessly cast the killing spell at his back. He looked stunned momentarily before falling over dead on the school ground. Now that their master was dead, the death eaters all tried to flee and hide, but it was at that momemt that Dumbledore and Minerva appeared, and together with Severus and the other teachers, they managed to capute the remaining death eaters.

He ran over to Draco, and threw his arms around him. Draco pulled him close and kissed him delicately on the lips.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he warned, pulling himself out of the embras to let Hermione and Ron have their turn to reunite with their best friend. Harry smiling at him the whole time, and then looked around after his best friends let him go.

"Where's, Remus? Why isn't he with the other teachers and Snape?"

Hermione and Ron were hugging each other with tears in their eyes as they remembered their beloved werewolf that had saved their lives.

How was he supposed to tell Harry that his only connection to his parents left had been killed? He's going to be completely devestated.

He brushed some messy bangs out of his eyes. "Harry, I'm so sorry, but he didn't make it."

Sorrow filled Harry's emerald green eyes, then pure anger.

"No. He can't be dead. Not again. Who did it? Tell me!" Draco winced at the cold tone that he's never really heard from Harry since they got together.

"Zabini, but Harry, Sev's already taken care of him. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to land in Azkaban as a murderer instead of him," he tried convince his lover, looking over at Hermione and Ron for help.

"He's right, Harry," Hermione came to his rescue, pulling away from Ron, and embraced a shaking Harry, who was starting to lose control of his magic. "Remus died saving Ron and I. The spell was meant for us. He's a hero just like you.  
We'll all miss him"

Harry fell into Hermione's arms and started sobbing, letting her comfort him. Draco felt helpless that there was nothing he could do take away Harry's and his Godfather's pain. He shared a look of 'watch him for me?' with Ron, who nodded, before going to look for Severus since Harry had his friends to draw comfort from, but his Godfather had no one now, except maybe the Headmaster.

The funeral was held a week later, and Dumbledore made touching speaches honering the fallen, and even Harry shared a few, but what really suprised Draco was Sev's puplic admitance to his relationship with Remus and how much he loved him. Not that it wasn't already suspected of course, especially after the dance they shared at the ball, but he knew that this was just Sev's way of making it official. It was short and to the point, but still, Draco hadn't been expecting it. The widower left shortly afterwords to be alone with his morning, but Draco would spend as much time as he could with his grieving godfather. No one should grieve alone. Even Harry had been in tears and hugging Draco after Sev had left.

"I never thought I'd say this, but for once, I actually feel bad for, Snape. I mean, I loved Remus like another father figure,  
but Snape loved him the way I love you. I could only imagine what he's going through. Poor guy."

Draco smiled sadly and kissed Harry on the forehead, "I know. Me too, but we'll be there for him as much as we can. I don't want to risk losing him to."

"We owe it to Remus don't we?" Harry probed.

Draco nodded. At least Harry and his Godfather might actually grow closer and get along now. Something good needed to come out of this after all.

He kissed Harry and pressed their forheads together.

"I love you, Harry. Don't ever leave me okay," he pleaded, kissing him softly on the lips one more time.

Harry smiled a little, "I love you too, Draco. So much. And don't ever leave me either. I've already lost too much. If something happened to..."

He stopped Harry from his what ifs by lifting his chin and kissing him again. This time more passionately than the others. He couldn't very well let Harry make himself crazy with what ifs. That's not what Remus would want.

Meanwhile,

Severus glided back down to his dungeons and to the potions cabnet barely holding himself together. He wrote a note to Dumbledore and Draco each. He wanted them to know how he felt about them and wby he doing this before going through with his plan. He missed Remus terribly. It was like he was missing a limb. How could he live without his lover? The only person since Lily who had gave a damn about him, and loved him for who he was. It was impossible.

He had absolutely nothing left to live for now. He knew Draco would mourn his passing and possible Dumbledore, who had become somewhat of a father figure to him, but they'd move on in time. Draco had Potter now. And Potter better take care of him in his stead or Severus will come back and haunt the prat and make his life even more miserable than it already is.

He made his way to the potions cabnet wiping frantic tears from his eyes, as he swung it open, and searched for the Bloodroot potion. He knew the poison will be painful, but he took comfort in the knoweldge that be with Remus again soon.

Smiling at the thought of knowing he'd have Remus in his arms again where he belonged soon, he uncaped the bottle.

"We'll be together again soon, Love. I'm coming home." With those final words, Severus poured the liquid down his throat and took it all in one go and braced himself for the pain to follow, but at least he there would be light at the end of the tunnel.

The bottle fell from his fingers and he collasped to the hard floor, withering, as pain like he never felt before consumed him. He could see Remus's georgous golden brown eyes in his minds eye and gazed into them till the pain faded, and he let the darkness take him back to Remus.

**THE END**

**A/N:** There, it's finally finished. Man this took ages, but it's been fun. Hope you've all enjoyed it.


	23. Epilogue

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,570

**Chapter Twenty Three:** Epilogue

Severus followed the shadow surrounded by the light, knowing somehow that it was Remus who was waiting for him when his lover slowly started to become more visible and clear as he got closer. He reached out to cup his love's cheek with relief and if he could cry he would be with it. Remus sighed, leaning into his touch and Severus thought that it should always be this way from now on. Just him and Remus together forever. Like the fairy tails he's read once or twice when he was young claimed.

"I'm sorry, Severus. But you can't stay. Not now. It's not your time."

Severus snapped his hand back as if burned, not believing what he was hearing. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay with Remus where he was loved the most. Why was the world so cruel to him? There was nothing for him back there. Nothing worth living for anymore.

Remus looked regretful as he reached for his hand again and held it tightly in his.

"You have to go back, Love. For Draco and Harry. They need you to look after them."

Severus shook his head vigorously.

"They don't need me as much as you do. And I need you, Remus. I love you. You're my life. Why are you doing this?" he pleaded, feeling his heart shattering all over again.

"It's not just me. Lily says hello and she, James, and Sirius asks you to watch over their son and godson in their stead. Please, Severus. We'll be together again, I promise. But you must go back for them now. To protect them and the others."

Remus kissed him, soft, sweet, and gentle. Just like him. One last time before pulling away. He somehow felt that his love was saying goodbye for good and it was killing him.

"Please don't try to kill yourself again, Severus. You don't want to know where others that do that go. And I love you to so much. Now wake up, Severus. Take care of yourself," Remus's voice was becoming distant now and he knew that he was losing him all over again.

Severus didn't want to hear it. He wanted to stay, but it seemed like fate had it in for him or something.

Suddenly he saw Lily, James, and Sirius Black standing on either of his sides and he yelled at them to take care of Remus for him until he returned,

"Come on uncle, Sev. You have to wake up. Don't leave me." Sev heard someone else crying in the background and he recognized that voice. He'd know that voice anywhere. He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw his godson and Pot...Harry standing hovering over him, both looking worried.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? I know you miss, Remus, but that's no reason to try and kill yourself. What would he say if he knew?"

Severus glared up at his very pissed, yet distressed godson, but ignored that comment for now. He'd deal with the impudent brat later. He wanted to know how the bloody hell he was still alive more at the moment.

"How..?" he couldn't finish the sentence, his last moment with Remus still fresh in his memory. Thankfully, Harry seemed to understand what he was trying to say and said it for him.

"Dumbledore found you. He saved you. If it had been even a minute later, we would of lost you for sure. According to Pomfrey. I'd never thought I'd say this, but it's good to have you back, Professor. Hermione and Ron send their love as well."

Severus blinked up at the unexpected confession.

"How generous of you, Potter, but I wish you had just left me there. For the first time in my life, I believe that I was happy," he admitted, not knowing why he did.

"You saw, Remus didn't you?" the boy wonder probed, looking excited, but Severus could see the concern there as well. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes. And Lily, your father, and Black too. Apparently they wanted me to stay behind for awhile longer to continue to keep their brat out of trouble as usual." Instead of the glare that was intended with his sarcastic remark, Harry actually smiled down at him and bent down for a brief hug.

"Thank you!"

Severus blinked up at the over enthusiastic boy and he couldn't help grin a little. As much as he disliked Harry from the beginning, he wasn't lying when he said that the boy and his friends were growing on him.

"You're welcome," he replied, not knowing what else to say. He just wasn't used to being fawned over, especially by children. It felt nice though in way, he supposed. Still, he didn't know how he was supposed to continue to live on without Remus? He didn't realize he was crying until Draco reached down and wiped them reassuringly away for him.

"It's okay, uncle Sev. Draco's here and so is Harry. And I'm sure your Remus's spirit is watching over you too. You're not alone. We'll get you through this. And you'll see Remus again when it's your time to go and not a moment before. Got it!" He heard the pleading in his godson's voice for him not to try and leave him again and didn't have the heart to try and deny him. Draco had already lost so much in his young life. How could he have even thought to add more to his pain? What had he been thinking?

"We'll see."

What else was there to say?

Before they knew it, the school year was really over and the students were boarding the train back home.

Draco opened a compartment for him, Harry, and his friends to sit in, and let them in first before sitting down next to Harry on the seat opposite of Ron and Hermione. He draped an arm around Harry's shoulders. Ron copied his movement with Hermione, who sighed, but allowed her boyfriend to feel like he was the dominant, but Draco knew it was only temporary. He knew Hermione was a Dominant at heart and that Ron was a submissive. Nothing can change that.

"So, you're staying with Draco this summer eh, Harry? That should be interesting. You'll let us know how it goes won't you?" Ron questioned, looking excited for his friend, for which Draco was thankful. It seemed like he and the red head were getting on the same page with each other now, since they hardly argued anymore.

"I'll do better than that, Ron. I'll invite you, Hermione, and your family over sometime. I'm sure mum will enjoy the extra company for awhile," he replied, letting his smirk turn into just a small smile.

"Wicked!"

He saw Harry and Hermione roll their eyes a little at their friend's over enthusiastic response. He turned his boyfriend so that he could lean down and capture those still too tempting and delicious lips.

"It'll be nice not to have stay with the Dursley's for change and not worry about Voldemort for once that for sure.," his Harry replied to Ron, suddenly looking very exhausted, laying the side of his head on his shoulder, closed his weary eyes, and yawned loudly.

Draco chuckled, kissing the top of his Boy Who Survived head then turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"Hope you two don't mind my godfather staying with us for awhile as well?"

They shook their heads and he sighed with relief.

"How is the Professor really after what happened?" Hermione probed, looking generally worried and he appreciated the concern. He really did.

He frowned, "After he tried to kill himself you mean?" He sighed. "Not well. He's taking Remus's death very hard I'm afraid. What if he tries to kill himself again? He needs to be watched over for awhile at least, but I don't know if I can help him."

They frowned as well, but it was Ron, who surprisingly responded, "Well, I'm not sure what to tell you there mate, but we'll be there to help him too right, Herms? We owe it to, Remus is nothing else."

Hermione nodded in agreement, looking proud of her submissive, then smiled a little at Draco, and he couldn't help but smile fondly back.

"Thanks you guys. I'm sure uncle Sev will need all the support he can get to get though this. I know I would."

They nodded in agreement and the rest of the train ride was spent in silence and the occasional snog session.

Draco didn't know what was in store for them all in the future, but for now he was content with the company of good friends, the boy who meant the world to him, his mother and godfather. The only person missing was Remus, but he just knew that their beloved werewolf was still watching over them all, especially Sev. He was not very religious. Never had been. But he had to believe that there was something after death.

Otherwise, what was the point in living.

THE END

**A/N**: I couldn't do it. I just couldn't kill Snape for good. He's grown on me too much. Wish I could bring Remus back to him, but not sure how that will seem believable. *Sobs* Well that's it. This story is finally at an end. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. Perhaps I'll try writing a sequel if I can ever get all my other fics complete, so no promises, but if someone wants to adopt this and start the sequel themselves, just PM me to let me know. You'll have it.

And as always feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


End file.
